


Warm Water

by KeroseneShowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass Ogling, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, This is supposed to be funny, shower humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeroseneShowers/pseuds/KeroseneShowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's shower breaks. Desperate measures ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking You Over

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think I'm funny. Also, please accept my headcanon for Levi's masturbatory habits.

Levi’s never been one for hyperboles. They’re too dramatic for his taste, suited more for people like Hanji and Eren Jaeger. But the moment that his shower faucet starts groaning in staccato, Levi automatically thinks this might be one of the worst mornings of his life.

He toys with the faucet over and over again. Denial is controlling him at this point, but the more effort he puts into turning on his private shower, the louder the gurgles resound in his bathroom. It’s an ugly noise, like clean boots slapping against muddy terrain; like a supply cart’s wheel trapped in mulch; like swine eating slops from the trough… _ugh_. The hairs on Levi’s arms are standing pin-straight.

“Shit,” Levi mutters. “Fucking work.” But after five minutes of trying, all he can get is a sliver-stream of brown water to splash on the shower’s tile floor. The sight gets him turning the faucet left immediately. When the mud-water is off, he leaves the bathroom, closes the door, and leans on it with a sulk.

His shower is fucked. One of the few material privileges he actually enjoys as a ranking officer in the Scouting Legion, and it’s been ripped out of his hands. Just like that. He doesn’t know how, or why, and with his fucking luck, even if he assigns someone the task of fixing it, they probably won’t know what to do with it.

This is bad.

Skipping a shower isn’t an option. He’s just finished his early morning run and his body’s damp from sweat. He only misses a morning shower on extended expeditions anyway, and even then he makes sure to have enough water with him to wash his face, armpits and groin. That could be an option here, but Levi dismisses it immediately. He feels barbaric doing it out there, and doubly so here, especially when there are other alternatives.

Except that leaves him with…

Levi shudders.

“No,” he says to himself. “No.” _I can’t_. But what other choice does he have? He starts rationalizing his decision, which he often does in his life, though this time it’s to convince himself that his bad idea isn’t nearly as awful as it is. Who the hell is he now, Erwin?

There might be a possibility that his shower _can_ be fixed by the evening. Maybe he can threaten one of his squad members hard enough to make sure that happens. So that means he would only have to do this once. And it’s still early; the sun’s first rays aren’t even creeping upward to the horizon yet, and he knows not one of those brats would wake up for another hour, at least. And he _does_ order them to do a rigorous cleaning of _that_ area twice a week, so it really shouldn’t be as dismal of conditions as he surmises.

Still, he fleetingly touches again on the prospect of skipping his shower altogether. No. No, he can’t. They would know. Everyone would just _know_ , and that thought alone gets his skin crawling.

It would be this one time, he thinks, and when his shower is fixed, he would put the awful memory behind him. Just this once. And he’ll never think on it again.

Levi sighs, loudly, picks himself up from his leaned stance and re-enters the bathroom, reluctantly getting all the things he needs for his visit to…

 _The communal showers_.

 

* * *

 

The long, murky room on the first floor of their HQ is dark and nippy with the morning’s chill that’s crept inside. Levi suppresses a shiver and takes a step further.

Along the wall are five flimsy-looking shower heads, with a faucet underneath each of them, though all the showers connect through pipes against the wall that lead outside through a small window above the center shower. Opposite the showers is a row of hooks, and Levi assumes they’re to hang towels. Next to those are two toilet stalls, and in the farthest wall in the back are two sinks.

Aside from all this, the room is bare. Levi presses two fingers to the nearest stones on the wall and wipes downward. There’s no dust, but it’s _wet_. Everything is wet, and at least two of the shower heads are dripping water. The drops echo in the room and it irritates the shit out of Levi. If the hot water runs out on him because two fucking shitheads couldn’t be bothered to make sure the showers were fully off…

He takes another step. He’d figured there wouldn’t be a place to set his things aside, so he’d undressed in his quarters and only brought his shampoo and soap down with him. He’s wearing nothing, save for his forest-green towel wrapped tightly around his body, and two spare handkerchiefs that he’d used to cover his sandaled feet. There’s no telling what the hell’s splattered on the shower floor. Grime, hair, old suds, and a fuck-ton load of body fluids Levi would rather not get in contact with. Like hell was he going to chance it by not wearing protection for his feet.

He tightly closes his eyes for a moment. He can _do_ this, he reassures himself. Fifteen minutes maximum. So he braces himself and removes his towel, hanging it on a hook, and shuffles over to the right-most shower head. The cool air filing in from the window clamps around his body. He grits his teeth and tries to stop himself from shivering, at the same time watching his feet to make sure he doesn’t brush against anything questionable.

Levi sets his bathing products down and precariously turns the faucet on. Finally, _finally_ , Levi’s greeted with scalding water that’s been eluding him for the entire morning. Levi forgets himself, forgets where he is, and everything he’s had to endure before reaching this particular near-euphoric moment. He raises his arms, and the water rushes down across his skin and taut muscles, trailing down his back and the curve of his ass, past his legs and swirls through the drain by his covered feet. He lifts his head and lets the water hit his face; the stream is soft enough for it not to sting, but holds enough force to keep him alert.

When his entire body is fully wet, he bends down to grab his shampoo. He opens it and squirts a generous amount of the gel-liquid in his palm, and starts working it into his hair.

Levi exhales with content, and allows himself a large smile because really, a hot shower is probably his favorite pleasure in the world. That, and a nice orgasm, but that’s out of the fucking question. In fact, the thought reminds him of where he is, and his smile fades.

The communal showers. The communal _fucking_ showers. He remembers his days as a subordinate, being forced to give up all of his privacy by bathing with other men and women. The shower rooms were always loud, with everyone scrambling to finish washing so they could get out of there and snag the best bread rolls for breakfast; towel-snapping each other and boasting about having the better body out of the crew. On the awful days, Levi would find traces of a sexual romp, most likely from his comrades that snuck out in the middle of the night for their liaisons.

He’s certain not much has changed between then and now, and he gives another glance down at the drain, and at the shower’s drain next to his, but all he can see are his own shampoo suds, still too clumpy to disappear through the drain’s holes. On the drain next to his, however, he can faintly see strands of black hair and he almost retches. He scoots farther, while still maintaining his stance right under the stream of hot water.

He _hated_ having to share such an intimate activity, like showering, with other people. It wasn’t the scrutiny of his anatomy, per se. What he lacks in height, he _knows_ he makes up for in his body. Training and combat in the Scouting Legion will do that for anyone – but communal showers felt like an intrusion, a prodding into his personal bubble that he didn’t invite. No pissing by himself, no bathing, no shitting. No jerking off without anyone watching.

Eventually, he shifted his schedule, waking up earlier than all of the others to allow _some_ peace of mind. No one dares wake up at this ungodly hour without intent. With Levi, the reward was steaming water that fogged up the room enough to hide him in it, in case he decided to jerk off at the crack of dawn with some semblance of privacy.

Which he often did.

The thought makes Levi stop his movements; hands tangled in his scalp despite the fact that most of the suds are rinsed out by now.

He thinks about that again. He’d woken up early, earlier than the rest of his squad, to shower and jack off. Who’s to say a member of his squad now wouldn’t do the same…

_But who would…_

It’s then that the voice breaks through the room.

“Ca-Captain?”

Levi tries to hide his surprise, but his body stiffens regardless. His ass clenches as well, and he hopes Who-He-Thinks-It-Is doesn’t notice.

Slowly, he turns around and when he meets the boy’s face, he frowns.

It’s Eren. Eren Jaeger. Eren _fucking_ Jaeger looking like a doe facing the barrel of a hunting rifle, with soap and a toothbrush in one hand, and his other hand clutching the ends of his towel to keep it from falling.

Time seems to freeze -- _what is with him and these fucking hyperboles this morning?_ Both of them stay still without a word to each other; the only sound in the room is the shower stream. Levi knows _he_ should be the one to break the silence and the intense eye contact they’ve sustained for longer than should ever be allowed between two people, ever, but for the first time in a long while…

He just doesn’t know what to say.

Levi swallows. “Eren,” he says flatly.

Eren’s eyes shift away from him, and he looks around the room. His cheeks are turning pink. “Um…. What… what are-“

“My shower’s broken,” Levi offers. His frown grows larger; he didn’t want to offer that piece of information to him. His next words are more aggressive to make up for that. “Never mind that. What the fuck are you doing up so early? Are you meeting someone here?”

Eren’s eyes widen. “What? No, sir!” He goes into subordinate mode, and does his best to offer Levi a salute while still holding on to his towel. “Captain. I- I like taking advantage of the hot water, and waking up before anyone else makes sure that I can do that. Sir.” The upper portion of his towel wilts then, revealing a sliver of Eren’s chest, though Eren quickly shifts it back to cover himself.

Levi resists the urge to roll his eyes. “There’s… no need for that, Eren. Stand down. We’re in a damn communal shower after all.”

Eren relaxes his stance, but Levi notices Eren’s gaze is trailing downward. He remembers that he’s _very much_ naked, and when Eren’s eyes reach a certain point, they grow large again and he eerily resembles the Braus girl when she’s at the mess hall and in the middle of a full dinner -

“Eren!” Levi calls. “Eyes up here!”

“Sorry, sir!” Eren offers apologetically. He’s tomato-red now. Levi just hopes the steam that’s been building around him is enough not to have given Eren a full show.

Regardless, now Levi’s feeling a lot more embarrassed, but he hopes he can play it off. “Just get in the shower,” he says, and turns around to continue cleaning himself. “Don’t make it uncomfortable.”

“Yes, sir,” he hears from behind him. It sounds like Eren is shuffling around, most likely situating his towel and other things. Levi can’t be bothered; at this point, he needs his shower – hell, he needs his _morning --_ to be over and done with, and the faster that happens, the better.

Suddenly, Levi hears the shuffling _right_ next to him and he scoots out of the way.

“Oi!! Eren! Are you dense?” he angrily yells. “Two shower heads away from me, _at least_!”

“Shit,” Eren breathes, practically in Levi’s ear. The naked teenager retreats, or at least that’s what Levi assumes. He can’t exactly tell; he’s looking straight ahead at the stone wall in front of him lest his eyes accidentally land on any part of Eren’s body, which is hopefully on the other side of the showers by now. Because that would just be _weird_.

He hears the squeak of a turning faucet and it sounds a safe distance away from him, so Levi calms down again and tries continuing to wash.

“So, your shower’s broken, Captain?” Eren calls from his location. Levi winces.

“Yes,” he responds curtly, hands still combing through his hair. He hopes that’s all Eren has to say.

But of course he doesn’t. This is Eren Jaeger, after all. Eren’s always got something to say, even when he’s in danger; even when he’s sharing an awkward, unwanted bonding moment with his superior in a fucking shower room. “What’s wrong with it? Maybe it’s a matter of just replacing a pipe-“

“Eren,” Levi sharply says. “I don’t usually have anyone in the shower with me to talk to, and I’m not planning on changing that. No talking.”

“Oh,” Eren responds. “Right. Sorry, Captain.”

Eren finally shuts up and Levi revels in the silence for a couple of seconds, focusing on the heat of the water. It’s still so hot, running down his body, the steam enveloping him like a blanket. He sighs quietly, bending down to retrieve his personal bar of soap. He flips it around in his hand a couple of times before pressing it against his chest to start lathering up his frame. His pacing is quick, but he’s thorough, ensuring that every inch of him will smell clean and remain so for most of the day. He washes his arms, his back, his abs, stomach, and ass, and ends his soaping with his legs.

 In a matter of a couple minutes, he almost forgets he’s not alone.

“Um… Can I ask one more question, Captain?”

Levi’s eyes narrow into a glare despite his avoiding turning in Eren’s direction. “What?” he asks. There’s a drip of annoyance in his voice.

“Why are you wearing slippers?”

The question implies a lot of things, including the possibility that Eren may have been staring at him this entire time. He decides to ignore that fact for his own sake. “Tch,” Levi responds, and shifts under the water so any remaining soap on his body starts running down. “I’m a little concerned that _you’re_ not wearing slippers. It’s a communal shower, and fucking disgusting.” He pauses to lift his head and exposes his neck to the water. “I know what you kids do or don’t do in here. I was young once.”

After a while, Eren responds. “It’s… actually not too dirty in here. At least, I take my cleaning duties seriously. It’s not bad, really.”

Levi doesn’t respond. He runs a hand through his wet hair again for good measure.

“But you know,” Eren starts, “If your shower isn’t working, you could also use Squad Leader Hangi’s bathroom. I know she and her team aren’t here right now, but…”

 _This_ brings back Levi’s full attention. He blanches. In fact, he’s scowling. That option completely evaded him. Eren was right. Hangi _did_ have her own private quarters as well, and unlike Levi, she doesn’t lock her doors when she’s out on assignment.

How the fuck did he not remember?

He turns to offer a retort, because he’s so offended at both himself and Eren that the idea didn’t come to him first, but realizes his folly when it’s too late.

Eren _was_ looking at him, or at least when Levi inadvertently turns to face him, Eren turns his entire body back to his shower. But Eren’s action provides Levi a full view of the teenager’s backside and…

The look of anger on his face is replaced with an amused one. Eren is actually… _toned_ , or at least it looks that way judging by the view of his perky, firm ass, currently tight and clenched, probably from nervousness. Still, Levi’s always thought Eren was too lanky for his own good, but it turns out Eren’s got a more athletic frame than Levi had ever thought. He watches Eren for a couple more moments, entertained at how the teenager is furiously scrubbing soap on his back, tanned flesh that simultaneously looks firm and  supple –

Is he really ogling one of his squad members right now? Levi turns back and aggressively pulls at the faucet, effectively stopping the stream. The morning chill hugs his body almost immediately. He shivers, but this time Levi doesn’t try to stop his body from shaking.

“How the hell are you even up right now, Eren?” he hears himself asking, hostility in his voice rising. Because now he’s just mad. It’s cold again, he still doesn’t feel as clean as he’d like to, and he’s just admitted to himself that Eren Jaeger’s got a nice ass. What the fuck.

He glances again at Eren’s direction, anyway.

Just like the last time, he catches Eren’s gaze on him before Eren looks elsewhere.

“Oh, well…” Eren says. He’s looking down at his feet, it seems. “Like I said, it’s for the hot water.” He bristles under the water, which has his unkempt hair clinging to the sides of his face. “I’m actually kinda glad I’m not locked in anymore. I was only left with the cold water when I was allowed in here, so…”

Levi wraps his arms around his sides to keep warm and starts shuffling to his towel, little by little, with his eyes downcast at the stone floor. He felt ridiculous doing this when he was by himself; he really hopes Eren’s little staring problem is fixed now because he’ll feel even more ridiculous if Eren is watching his sluggish pace to the other side of the room.

Before he covers his body with his towel, Levi uses it to dry his hair, jerking it back and forth on his scalp. “Eren,” he starts. From this side of the room, Eren can’t see him, and he doesn’t turn around when Levi calls his name.

“Captain?”

“I don’t have to say that you never saw me in here. Right?”

Eren turns off his faucet, and Levi frowns at this. Eren’s shower time wasn’t nearly enough to clean his entire body, was it? Kids these days and their shitty hygiene…

“Understood, sir. I won’t tell anyone.” Eren is more obvious with his shivers. The teenager’s head tilts downward and his hands fling to his front while he sprints to his towel hook, all while adamantly refusing to look over in Levi’s direction.

It’s a little funny, actually.

Levi keeps his eyes on Eren until he’s covered, and then turns to leave. But he abruptly stops by the doorway. “Eren,” he says again. He’s not used to addressing him so frequently this early in the morning.

“Yes, Captain?”

Levi says it before he gives it a second thought. “If I catch you staring at my ass again, I’ll cut your limbs.”

He leaves before getting a reaction.

He still has to wash his feet, after all.


	2. Come Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to impress Levi. Showers are fixed. No. WAIT A MINUTE –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OFF, I'M NOT A PLUMBER. *said in "I'm not a rapper" voice*
> 
> Thanks a lot for the comments and kudos. SERIOUSLY. I'm a little late with when I wanted to update, but it's a pretty long chapter. Eren's POV. I feel like I have to apologize for what you're about to read too. idk. don't look at me.
> 
> Also, this takes place after the formation of Levi Squad 2.0, so probably spoilers or something. I meaaann

Okay.

That was, _by far_ , the best morning of Eren’s life.

Never mind the fact that his usually long shower was cut in half, or that he couldn't rub one off since he hadn't been alone, or even that he had been caught staring at his Captain’s ass and reprimanded for it.

Because the sight of that ass alone, the pale but firm cheeks that glistened with water that had trailed down Levi’s backside, was enough masturbation fodder for _at least_ a month.

When it comes to Eren’s opinion of Levi, the lines between infatuation, irritation, and idolization have always been blurred, ever since Eren joined the Scouting Legion. Fuck, even before that, when _Levi_ had joined the Scouting Legion and everyone in Shiganshina started gossiping about an alleged “strongest” soldier that managed to kill a dozen Titans within his first year.

Eren had always simultaneously hated and liked his captain, for being the blunt and resolute leader for his squad, but for beating the crap out of Eren in public (which, yeah, he’d gotten over, but _come on_ ); for being completely unafraid of Eren’s Titan power, but often demanding a burdening load that Eren wasn't sure he could carry.

With all that said, Eren had still suspected that his feelings for Levi might just be bigger than reckless hero worship. The developing ache in his chest that thrummed when Levi used his name, and the buzzing feelings in his stomach when Levi praised him for following orders in his Titan form confirmed it. It drove Eren and his decisions, and suddenly the need to impress his Captain became a pressing urgency that was far less controllable than his shifting powers.

And then. The ass.

Eren couldn’t deny it now, and he’d spent the rest of his morning thinking about what happened in the showers. It excited him, to have shared such an intimate moment with Levi, and being ordered to keep it under wraps made Eren feel like he and Levi were in on a secret. No one else among the new squad had come close to the camaraderie they were sharing.

He replays the images again in his head, now, seated at the dining table in the mess hall with the others. Eren’s sure he’s just missed Levi; his Captain was often the first to eat breakfast and the first to leave, meanwhile Eren was the opposite. The man’s seat is empty but it doesn't matter. Eren closes his eyes and focuses on the burnt image of Levi naked, backside pale and perfect; Levi naked, turning around when Eren had called his attention; Levi, naked, his chest, wet and chiseled, and how Eren’s gaze eventually moved down, down to the man’s stomach, and the faint happy trail that led to Levi’s glorious-looking --

The sound of something dropping down on his plate startles Eren enough to open his eyes. It’s a tall and thick loaf of bread. Heat rises to his cheeks.

“I grabbed it for you earlier,” Armin says next to him, and smiles. “Sasha started to look like she wanted seconds.”

“Hey!”

Eren ignores Sasha’s cry and stares down at the phallic-shaped food.

“I’m fine, Armin. Thanks. Sasha, you can—“

The loaf of bread is off his plate before Eren can even finish his sentence.

“Took you long enough to get here, Jaeger,” Jean sneers from across the table. “How the hell do you manage that? Waking up in the morning isn’t a hard thing to do.”

“Fuck off, Jean,” Eren says. “I wake up earlier than you, I just… fall back asleep again.”

Jean snorts mockingly but Mikasa shoots him a glare that prompts his silence. Eren admits to himself that Jean’s right, though. He should really stop lying back down on his bed after showering. But he couldn’t help himself this time…

Oh. There's the ache again.

Because he’s the last to arrive for breakfast, he’s the only one left with a sizable portion of porridge, and since Levi’s not there anymore, he’s missed the chores and tasks that they’ve been assigned for that day. He stabs a spoonful of porridge into his mouth and chews. “What are we doing today? Shifting exercises?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, that’s disgusting,” Jean says. Eren opens his mouth to show him his barely chewed food in response.

“Captain Levi said that Squad Leader Hanji won’t be back for a couple more days, so the experiments will be postponed until then,” Armin offers.

“It’s just endurance drills,” Mikasa adds.

“And the usual chores,” Christa chimes in. “It’s my turn for laundry duty today, so if you need anything washed...”

Eren nods in her direction, and then a groan from the other side of the table catches his attention.

“You guys are so lucky,” Connie says. There’s a sadness in his eyes, and it's reminding Eren of a lost puppy, begging to be taken in to a person's home. “I’d give anything right now for those drills.”

Eren furrows his brows and takes another bite. “What are you talking about? And don’t you hate endurance training?” Jean makes another repulsed noise and Eren opens his mouth for him again.

“Captain Levi gave me a ‘special assignment,’” Connie says. He runs a hand over his face. “Whatever the hell that means.”

Eren feels a pang of jealousy. Special assignment? Would he be running personal errands for Levi? And why did he choose _Connie_? He tries thinking back on what Connie might have done earlier in the week to piss Levi off.

“He said something about repairing something in his quarters, didn’t he?” Armin asks.

“Oh, right,” Connie says, and slumps his head down on the table. “Why me? Why would he think I’m any good at fixing anything?”

“What do you think it is?” Christa asks.

“His desk,” Mikasa offers.

“His toilet!” Sasha says. Crumbs of bread from her mouth spill on the table.

“His gear?” Armin guesses.

“His shower!” Eren says definitively. His outburst is more confident than usual, and the entire table looks over to him, giving him a strange look. Eren swallows and tries to play it off. “Maybe?”

They continue bickering, meanwhile Eren just listens quietly. It _has_ to be Levi’s shower, and he probably didn’t specify what needed fixing because he didn’t want the entire table to know. Eren supposed it made sense. For a brief moment, he tries piecing together why Levi had chosen Connie, but he realizes he’s still pretty clueless as to how Levi makes certain decisions.

Connie exhales loudly. The worried look hasn’t left his face since he's brought up his task. He must really not be looking forward to it. “Like, is he going to be watching me while I work? I already hate when he decides to watch us train. And I’m only half-clueless when we’re doing that.”

Eren and a couple others give him a sympathetic look. Connie continues. “What the hell did I do, though? I haven’t royally fucked up in days! It should be this guy who’s always running late!” He gestures toward Eren and then offers a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Eren.”

Eren gulps down another bite. An idea flickers in his head, and it isn’t even fully formulated yet before he opens his mouth.

“You know what, Connie? You’re right.”

“What?”

“If you want, I’ll do it,” Eren says. The strange looks are on him again.

“You serious?” Connie asks, hope evident in his voice. Eren nods and smiles.

“Jeeze, you really are a suicidal bastard,” Jean quips.

“Eren,” Mikasa says. Her eyes are narrowed, eyeing him suspiciously. Eren feels like he’s shrinking under her gaze. “I get that you want to impress Levi, but…”

“No, no,” Eren says, a little too quickly. He’s sure she catches it, because her stare gets harder, but she lets him continue. “It’s not about him. I just… I feel bad.” Mikasa still doesn’t look convinced so he lies some more. “Plus, I used to help my dad a lot with bathroom repairs, or at least I did, once. And I bet it has something to do with his bathroom.”

Mikasa blinks. “I don’t remember you helping your dad with anything.”

Fuck, Mikasa can be an asshole.

“You must not have been around yet then,” Eren says and turns back to Connie. “So? Gonna take me up on my offer?”

“Hell yeah!” Connie replies automatically.

“You’ll both get in trouble,” Mikasa cuts in. “That’s defying one of Levi’s orders. And you think he wants more than one other person in his room? Think about this.”

“Mikasa’s right,” Armin says. “He obviously wants Connie to do this, not you, Eren. Uh, no offense, Connie…”

Not Armin, too. Eren suppresses a frown and ignores the both of them with a shrug. “We just won’t tell him then. Seriously, how hard can it be? I’ll be done before dinner, and the Captain’s got enough to do than watch someone fix his shower. It’s not a big deal. Right, Connie?”

“Uh, right.”

“This idea is stupid,” Mikasa says with the biggest eye-roll Eren’s seen in his entire life. She gets up from the table and whips her scarf into place. “Come on, let’s get to our drills.” Everyone follows suit with Jean in the lead, trailing inches behind her.

When they’re out of earshot, Connie offers Eren a grin. “I really owe you one if you can do this for me. He said to head to his office when I was done with breakfast. Maybe meet me upstairs in an hour?”

“Yeah,” Eren says, and watches Connie leave the mess hall. Eren stands and picks up his bowl to start washing it.

He’s not entirely sure why he’d just sacrificed his day to fix Levi’s shower. Mikasa might have been right; it’s definitely an obvious attempt to kiss the Captain’s ass. But if he can do this, and if it impresses Levi…

Well. If anything, it wouldn’t hurt if it gets him closer to his Captain.

 

* * *

 

 

The door to what Eren had always assumed was Levi’s quarters is open when he arrives to meet Connie, but he creeps toward it just in case. He clears his throat and calls his friend’s name.

Immediately, he hears shuffling coming from the room and for a fleeting second, he’s sure it’s actually Levi that's inside. But Connie’s head pokes out of the room, and he gives a beckoning gesture to Eren, calling him in. “Finally,” he says. “You were right, it _is_ his shower. How’d you know?”

“I didn’t,” Eren says, as casual as he can muster. He hesitates as soon as he walks in. The fact that he’s just entered a place as private as _Captain Levi’s bedroom_ is suddenly daunting, and he needs a moment to survey the room, but Connie stops him when he turns around and eyes him with confusion.

“Come on, Eren,” he says, and enters the bathroom. It doesn’t matter much anyway; aside from a pristine bed, desk, and chair, there isn’t much to see.

The bathroom is an entirely different story, however.

“Shit,” Eren mutters, his reaction knee-jerk and genuine. The room is quaint, but fancier than any other part of their head quarters, with real, tiled floor as opposed to the stones and wood that runs along everywhere else. And it looks even _cleaner_ than the bedroom, than Levi’s office, than any other place or thing that Levi’s touched and cleaned in the place. The color scheme of the room looks to be green and white; Eren spots a rack of green towels above the toilet, and the toilet cover looks like it’s made of green fuzz. _Who the fuck covers their toilet seat? Is that a thing?_

“Oh, I know right?” Connie breaks his thoughts. “How the hell did he manage to get this approved? He’s kinda my hero now, actually.”

“Yeah,” Eren says, still looking around. There’s a line of bath products on the sink, including soap and shampoo. Connie must have moved them out of the shower.

“I even tried to figure out what was wrong with the shower,” Connie continues. “You know, in case he wants to let me use his bathroom as a thanks or something.” He shrugs. “I have no clue though. Neither does he. I cleaned the shower head, thinking it was that but it still won’t run.”

Eren doesn’t respond, but takes a step closer to the shower. The shower head _did_ look clean. In fact, if he hadn’t known the situation, he wouldn’t have guessed that _anything_ in this room was out of place.

“Well. Have fun,” Connie says behind him. When Eren turns around, Connie’s already bolted out of the door.

Well, all right.

Eren stares at the shower for five minutes, hands on his hips and regarding it carefully. Part of it has to do with not knowing how to start; and some part of him hopes that maybe it will be fixed without him having to do anything. He can dream, right?

He gets closer, leans over, and turns the faucet. Nothing happens. But he keeps turning it anyway, and after twenty seconds of fiddling with the handle, he hears a soft stream of water above him. A splash in his hair follows, and he aggressively shakes it off when he notices the dismal, brown color of the water.

“What the hell?” he mutters to himself. It definitely shouldn’t be _that_ color. But he’s at least got some water going, so he’ll take it as a win.

He turns the faucet some more to strengthen the shower stream, but it only does so by a margin. The color doesn’t change at all. Eren knows he’s only just started tinkering with the shower, but he can already feel a hint of anger building inside him.

“Okay, what’s wrong with you?” he asks himself, avoiding the stream but maneuvering himself to take a closer look at the shower head. He touches the neck of it, wraps his hand around it and twists. The shower head wriggles in his hand, so that must mean… it’s loose? Did it move out of place, and is that why the stream was so weak?

He twists his hand again, and the shower head moves again, but the stream isn’t changing. He turns the head with more force this time, and he swears he can feel it loosen up. But he’s not sure which direction it needs to face to properly work again. He turns it left, and he hears a click; momentarily, he thinks he’s done it. But the stream is still small, slow, and brown.

Eren has to be making progress though. He turns the head left again, and this time pushes it so it faces left as well. The head feels looser, and more fluid in its movement. Maybe with just a little more strength…

Eren smacks the shower head with such force that it breaks off.

Suddenly the stream’s strength is like a hose. Brown, mucky water shoots out of where the shower head used to be attached and splashes against the shower floor. Some of it gets on Levi’s bathroom tiles, and the disgusting-colored water is so dark and ugly against the tiles that all Eren can think to do is to cover and wipe it off immediately before Levi can ever see it.

Eren panics, but he’s not out of his head yet to think of throwing Levi’s towels on the floor. So, with haste, he takes off his shirt and flings it on the ground. The shirt seeps up the mud-water quickly, but that’s only one problem out of the way. He’s still got a stream that’s not slowing down to worry about.

“Fuck!” Eren yells. “Shit!” His eyes frantically track the room. He looks at the shower, the stream, and then finally focuses on the pipes that no doubt lead outside to the water access. He has to shut the water off, and fast, before Levi’s entire bathroom is filled with mud.

Eren runs out of the room as fast as he can. He bolts through the hallway, down the stairs, and nearly trips out the door that leads to the grounds. He’s panting, but he rapidly makes his way to what he thinks is Levi’s window, in hopes of finding where Levi’s water access leads to. He eyes the pipes that travel down their HQ’s walls, and sure enough finds that they lead to a well not too far from where he can vaguely make out the forms of his friends running laps.

He runs over to the well, heart still clamoring in his chest. There’s no way he can just get rid of the water in the well, but he looks down to the pipes on the grass. This specific well undoubtedly gives the upper floor access to water, and if Eren fucks with it, he’ll be in trouble. But if Levi sees the state of his bathroom right now, dirtied and getting dirtier with every second that the stream is on, Eren will be _dead_. He knows this.

He tries to find a weak spot on the pipes, and when he does, he kicks. He curses, because his toes are now throbbing in pain, but he kicks again. The pipe budges, and he gives one final rough kick before part of the pipe breaks, and water starts shooting upward, hitting Eren in the face.

The stream dies down after a minute, and trickles back down on the grass. Eren plops himself on the ground and catches his breath. He looks over the area where he’s cracked the pipe, and groans in disgust.

At least he knows what the problem is now. The eyes of a dead mouse look up at him from inside the broken pipe and he grimaces.

From out in the field, someone yells. “Hey, thanks again Eren!”

Eren barely registers the voice. From his position on the ground, he shoves his leg outward, in an effort to kick the pipe and its gross contents away from him.

“Yeah, you’re fucking welcome.”

 

* * *

 

Eren spends the rest of the afternoon doing a _rigorous_ cleaning of Levi’s bathroom. There’s a pool of mud-water when Eren makes his way back in there, and his shirt might be fucking ruined forever. So he finds Christa in the laundry room to see if she can salvage it, and comes back with rags and buckets.

For the most part, it’s only the area around the shower that made contact with the dirty water, but for good measure, Eren cleans _everything_. It takes him double the amount of time as well, because now that the upper floor is completely fucked without water access, he has to make several trips downstairs to retrieve clean water. Because of this, Eren is completely exhausted when he finishes, which is a little before dinner time.

Not that he’s done working; he’s still got a pissed off Levi to worry about. In fact, Eren’s still not entirely convinced he won’t get his ass kicked for the shenanigans he’s pulled today.

But he’s got a plan. Well, half of a plan. So he heads to Levi’s office before the man can head down for dinner. He has to confront him _now_ , or else he’ll find out that he and Connie had switched tasks today, and having to find out in that way will no doubt leave him in the worst moods. From experience, Eren’s learned that Levi prefers solutions and admitting responsibility, as opposed to just an apology.

Eren will gladly admit responsibility. Providing a solution, though… Well. He’d see about that.

“Come in,” he hears Levi say promptly after Eren’s rapped on his office door. Eren takes a deep breath to prepare himself for what’s to come, and opens the door.

“Captain,” Eren greets, and it’s not until his fist hits his chest with the salute he gives Levi that he’s aware of how still- _shirtless_ he is. He’d been moving in and out of the head quarters that he had just gotten used to it. Eren’s blush is instant.

“Is there a particular reason you’re not wearing a shirt right now, Eren?” If Levi is at all amused by this, he’s not showing it. Eren’s a little grateful for that, actually.

“Uh, yeah,” Eren stammers. He curses himself for sounding so nervous. This is very _unlike_ him. He exhales and braces himself again. “Captain, I… have a confession to make.”

“And you had to do it without a shirt on?” Levi snorts, and this time Eren’s sure he hears a playful tone in his words. Whoa. “I think I’ve seen enough of you this morning that will last me a lifetime, so thanks.”

Eren _really_ doesn’t know how to respond to that. “I…”

“That was a joke, Eren. Don’t be an idiot. I joke sometimes.”

“Right,” Eren manages. It’s really unfair how consistently casual Levi always appears. He tries steeling himself for a third time. Seriously, when the hell did he get like this?

Crushes fucking suck, he thinks.

“I’m not wearing a shirt because… I was trying to fix your shower.”

 _That_ catches Levi off-guard. His features narrow, looking angrier than he had a moment ago. He leans further into his desk, away from his chair’s back, and glares. “What?”

Eren offers a second salute, this one as a symbol for an apology. He tries looking genuine and the least ridiculous as possible, though it’s unlikely he can do so with no shirt on. “Captain. I offered help to Connie this afternoon so he could do his endurance training. At the time, it seemed like a good idea.”

“I _assigned_ Springer to that job. Not you, _Jaeger_. So which one of you two can’t follow orders? Because right now it sounds like neither of you can.”

“I pressured Connie into switching tasks, sir. I thought it unfair for him to...” He needs to word the rest of the sentence carefully; he doesn’t want to make it seem like running an errand for Levi was a known punishment among the squad. “…Unfair for him to take on the hardest task for the day, especially when I was late to breakfast. It’s entirely my fault, sir.”

“You’re always late to breakfast,” Levi mutters. Eren doesn’t think he was even meant to hear it. There’s a lapse in their conversation. Eren watches Levi’s face; he seemed to be mulling over everything that Eren had just said. Finally, Levi folds his hands in front of him, on his desk, and speaks. “So it’s fixed?”

Okay. Here comes the hard part.

“Not exactly, Captain…”

“Eren.” The word cuts like a blade. Eren unconsciously steps back. “What was that? You better hope I’m prematurely losing my damned hearing, or I need you to rethink your next words. Is my shower fixed?”

“Sir, I…”

“ _Is my shower fixed, Eren_?” Eren’s sure he’s _never_ heard Levi’s voice as lit and loud as it is now. His heart is racing, and he knows he’s only got one shot at this. The next strings of words come out in a rush.

“The shower head needs replacing, and so does one of the pipes that gives the upper floor access to water. The water’s shut off for the entire second floor, sir. I checked-“

With quickness that Eren’s only seen Levi use out on the field, Levi makes his way up from his chair and darts across the room in front of him. Levi places his hands on Eren’s shoulders and shoves him backward. Eren tries not to fall back, but with nothing to support him, he lets Levi’s strength push him all the way to the back of the office door. He gasps when his back hits the cool wood of the door, but fear soon catches up to him when he glances at the murderous look in Levi’s eyes.

“Where the fuck am I supposed to shower, Jaeger?” Levi says through gritted teeth.

Eren’s words push through. “I had to check all of the rooms in the upper floor-“

“Where the _fuck_ am I supposed to shower, _Jaeger_?” Levi repeats the question, the acidity practically stinging Eren’s flesh. Or maybe that’s because Levi’s grip on his shoulders has grown so tightly, he can feel the man's nails dig into his skin.

“They don’t work but we have buckets and-“

“Jaeger!” Levi yells with a push against the door. The force pulls words out of Eren’s mouth.

“Hanji has a bath!” Eren yells, abandoning the officer’s rank in desperation to get his half-assed plan out for Levi. “A tub! I can prepare the bath every day until the pipe and shower head is replaced, and no one will have to know!”

It seems to take a couple seconds for Levi to register what he’s just said, and then another moment or two before Eren starts to feel the hold on his shoulders loosen. Not that Levi’s eyes are softening as well; he still looks ready to exert the violence he’s used on him before. Eren can’t exactly blame him though. If there’s anything Levi values, it’s cleanliness.

And solutions, Eren reminds himself. He hopes his is enough to assuage the Captain.

Even though Levi’s hands are no longer digging in to him, they’re still on Eren’s shoulders. The proximity between them is finally taking a toll on him. Eren darts his tongue out to wet his lips because his mouth suddenly feels very dry. The silence isn’t doing much to calm him either.

But he swears he catches Levi’s gaze flick to his tongue’s movement.

What he thinks he sees is gone in an instant, replaced with the usual, unreadable expression on his face. But Levi looks like if he’s thinking, ruminating on what’s just happened. Levi looks up and catches Eren’s gaze and speaks slowly. “Did you just offer to draw me a bath?”

“Yeah,” Eren says. His voice cracks and he wants to crawl into a hole and never leave. Yeah, that’s what he’s just offered. The way Levi’s repeated it makes him very aware of how ridiculous his plan is, and now he’s certain –

“Okay, Eren,” Levi says. “Do it.”

“Sir?” Eren can’t hide the shock in his voice.

Levi lets him go and brings his arms in to cross them in front of his chest. “You’re skipping dinner.”

He'd expected as much. “Yes, Captain.”

“I take two showers every day. I don’t want to skip out on my second tonight. And I’ve never used Hanji’s bath before.”

“Would she mind…”

“Get it prepared. If you do it right, you’ll only have to skip tonight’s meal.”

Eren nods eagerly. “Yeah, of course. Yeah. I’ll get started.”

Levi stands in front of him, unmoving, and stares at Eren for several moments. Eren’s not sure what else he’s supposed to do. He hasn’t been dismissed yet, technically…?

Levi sighs, rolls his eyes, and places a firm hand on Eren’s chest. Eren gasps at his touch but Levi finishes the move with a rough shove. “You’re in my damn way, Jaeger.”

“Right, sir,” Eren says, “Sorry.” Levi opens the office door and Eren follows suit. He watches Levi travel down the hallway, presumably to the mess hall for dinner, and lingers on the man’s sway of his hips as the distance between them grows.

Eren sighs. And then he groans.

Okay. He can do this. And maybe…

With another sigh, Eren walks back into Levi’s quarters to retrieve buckets for the make-shift bath he’s just agreed to make.


	3. You don't know my name yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: this chapter now comes with [FANART](http://drenched.co.vu/post/96594393768/nelly-belly-fo-felly-warm-water-arent-you)! no one is happier about this than me. THANKS SO MUCH, [NELLY](http://nelly-belly-fo-felly.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> GUESS WHAT, EVERYONE. MY SHOWER BROKE THIS WEEKEND. Or something about a busted pipe in my complex, the point is, I had a Levi crisis, then the lights went out so I had to shower in the dark. I’m convinced I can predict the future through fic now, so I’ll be writing about Eren winning the lotto after this.
> 
> This story keeps getting weirder and weirder and slightly fluffier and I’m sure Levi hates me for it. 2badtho. If you stick around for it, I’m impressed. I lost the point to this.

Levi has no clue why he’s agreed to Eren’s stupid suggestion.

No, he’s lying. Levi knows _exactly_ why he’s agreed to Eren’s stupid suggestion, and why Eren is currently setting up a bath for him upstairs while he and the rest of his squad eat in the mess hall in awkward silence.

Judging from the tension in the room, he wouldn’t put it past the squad to know as well. He resists the urge to sigh.

Levi thinks about Eren. A lot. That’s something he can’t, and wouldn’t think to ever deny because his days are spent plagued with the looming responsibility of being Eren’s charge. He’s the kid’s Captain after all, the one meant to take him down should the unthinkable, worst-case scenario occur. So when he’s not a constant, hovering presence over Eren, chastising him for being unable to transform, unable to control himself, or on the off-chance that the kid deserves some praise, Levi spends his time in his office running various situations involving him and Eren so they can both be prepared for the future.

Levi is always thinking about him… in the professional sense. Honestly.

Except for today. Fuck today. Today is bullshit.

It isn’t so much that the veil had been lifted from his eyes when it came to Eren Jaeger’s ass. It’s not like he’s _never_ checked out any of his fellow officers before. He reports to Erwin fucking Smith, for shit’s sake.

But what had piqued Levi’s curiosity, what made him think about Eren all day, rather unprofessionally, was that _Eren had been checking him out, too_.

Levi had figuratively run circles in his mind, over and over, for hours in his office, trying to come up with a plausible explanation. Eren’s a teenager, with probably double the hormones thanks to his titan-shifting powers, so Eren most likely checks out _everyone_ who crosses his path. And since Levi had been the only one down in the showers, why wouldn’t Eren be staring?

Levi had to admit it was a convincing theory, but then he’d remembered the week before, when Connie and Jean had been outside in the courtyard, sparring to blow off some steam or another equally stupid reason. And Levi remembered it getting heated, not that Levi was entranced or aroused by the overt display of teenage masculinity; he was more annoyed that they chose to spar right after receiving their just-washed uniforms.

Regardless, it was something that he’d assumed would entice someone their age to look. He knows without a doubt Mikasa and Armin had been watching, and Sasha had practically joined in the altercation with the way she had been adamantly cheering Connie on.

But Eren…

Well, Eren had actually been right by Levi’s side. In fact, all Eren did was roll his eyes and mutter, “Yeah, of course. _Right_ on laundry day. Great thinking over there.”

The comment was so uncharacteristically Eren, but at the time Levi hadn’t given it a second thought. He had just snorted, nudged Eren on the shoulder and said, “I’ll make a clean man out of you yet.”

Why the _fuck_ had Levi said that?

And when he really started thinking on it, Eren had wanted to spend _a lot_ more time with Levi recently. Levi just hadn’t noticed it because he’s in close proximity with _everyone_ , and spending the time joined at the hip with Eren was a duty he’d gotten used to by now.

What really confirmed his growing suspicions though, was remembering the other day when he pulled Eren aside to congratulate him for the extra effort he had put into his shifting exercises. Eren had visibly swallowed, turned pink, and then recovered by flashing the biggest grin (and the biggest salute) at him. But again, it hadn’t been strange at the time; it reminded Levi of when _he_ was younger, a new recruit grateful to have had an opportunity to leave the walls. Not strange at all. He respected the adoration, in fact.

But after hours of rumination in his office, Levi couldn’t ignore it.

There… was a possibility that Eren… might… hold a deeper affection toward him.

A crush.

The thought was so ridiculous, Levi had laughed to himself for a minute in his office.

He has to resist the urge to snort even now.

“Sir?”

He might not have done a good job with that, actually. Levi clears his throat, musters the strongest glare he can and shoots it in Sasha’s direction.

“What?”

“Uh, nothing,” she says weakly. She looks back down at her emptied plate and digs her fingers in, no doubt looking for crumbs she might have missed. What a fucking personality.

“Where’s Eren?” Mikasa speaks up. The hostility behind her words doesn’t go unnoticed. She really has trouble letting things go.

Still, Levi thinks about his next words carefully; he doesn’t need a pissed-off Mikasa to go along with a might-be-infatuated Eren. “Upstairs,” he says.

“Doing what? Is he going to eat dinner? Should we bring him some-”

“He won’t be having dinner tonight. No.”

Anger flashes in her eyes, and the hand she’s placed on the table curls into a fist. Levi keeps his cool and continues.

“I think you know why,” he says, and this time glances at Connie, who flinches under the eye contact. His mouth opens but he quickly closes it and slumps in his seat.

Silence falls at the table, but only for a moment. Mikasa speaks up again. “I told them it was a stupid idea.”

Her words are quiet but sharp. If she didn’t hate him as much as she did, Levi would like her. Not that he doesn’t already. But he’d like her a lot more if she made it easier for him. “It was,” he agrees. “He should listen to you more.”

It’s subtle, but Mikasa perks up at the words. Levi can see her cheeks turning pink and she brings her hand up to her face to readjust her scarf to hide her reaction. It’s amusing. Her feelings toward Eren have been obvious since day one, and Levi wants to rethink his theory again –

No. Eren’s never made a move. He’s always seemed completely oblivious to how the girl feels. Tch. Absent-minded teenagers.

With hot bodies. Shit. He could definitely use a bath after all his thoughts.

A bath that Eren Jaeger is setting up as they speak. Levi doesn’t bother trying to stop the sigh from leaving his mouth.

“Sir?” Armin asks.

“It’s nothing. So, I’m going to need two people to travel on horse tomorrow and send for some replacement items….”

 

* * *

 

When Levi opens the door to Hanji’s bedroom, he catches her bathroom door slamming shut. Eren’s voice calls from the other room. “Give me a couple more seconds, Captain!”

Levi rolls his eyes and leans on her bedroom door, crossing his ankles and his arms while he waits. He looks around and notices how shockingly tidy her room looks tonight. He’s been in here before, usually to grab one of her jackets he especially favors, and it’s always looked like the barracks of an all-male squad. She throws her clothes around (save for his favorite jacket, she at least does _that_ for him), eats in her room without bringing her plates down, and works on her titan research in bed. Tonight there are no plates. Her notes are placed on a desk by her bed and while there’s still a mountain of clothes in the center, it’s at least piled as opposed to haphazardly strewn on pieces of furniture.

But Hanji never cleans. Did Eren do this? There’s a knot in Levi’s stomach that he doesn’t want to explain to himself.

The bathroom door opens. When Levi looks over at Eren – who’s wearing a shirt again, thank the walls – the teenager smiles and beckons him closer. “Okay, it’s ready.”

Levi says nothing as he slinks off the door, hoping his stride looks as indifferent as he’s aiming it to be. He thinks shoving Eren out of his way would be a good measure, something that shows Levi could care less about all this, but Eren scoots back before he has the chance to do so.

When he reaches the doorway, he stops.

He…

There…

“Candles.” It’s not even a statement. Just a fucking word. Levi knows how incredibly stupid he probably sounded, but…

….There are _candles_.

Eren pushes past him as gently as he can, turns around to face him and gestures around the room. “Well, yeah. Bathing in the dark at night is a little scary, right?” He points to a fat yellow candle placed at the edge of the round tub – which Levi will get to in a moment, because _what the fuck_ – and continues talking. “I guess I overdid it with the candles, but once I found Squad Leader Hanji’s private stash, and then _smelled_ them, I couldn’t help myself.”

“You went through her stuff?”

“Yeah,” Eren says sheepishly. “No big deal, right?”

Silence. “I could kiss you right now, Jaeger.”

More silence.

“I’m not going to.”

Eren laughs then, or at least he makes a noise meant to come across as laughter. It sounds more like a goose honk than anything. “I – I know, sir. It was a joke, you… do that… sometimes? I just figured given the situation, it would be okay to look through her cabinets and –“

“I could give a fuck if you used her toilet to take your shits when she’s gone,” Levi says. He stares at her tub while he deftly removes his cravat. “That Four-Eyes has been hogging this tub to herself. Hell, this bathroom looks better than mine. She only bathes like three times a week. Don’t tell her I said that.” But it’s true and he’s fucking pissed about it. He was Humanity’s Strongest, wasn’t he? And he didn’t ask for much, but he couldn’t be spared scented candles and a large damn tub for his troubles? He’ll interrogate her when she’s back. He needs to know how she’s managed to get a bathroom sent down from the heavens.

He leans over the large wooden tub filled with water and dips his hand in to check the temperature. It’s lukewarm. Of course it is; only the upper floor gets constant warm water pumped to their bathrooms. He frowns.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Eren says from behind him. The teenager takes his cravat from Levi’s hands and folds it. “But I can wake up early tomorrow and grab hot water from downstairs. I’m also thinking maybe I can boil the water in the kitchen for your evening bath? It still won’t be hot but warmer than it is now.” Eren places his folded cravat to the side.

Levi always complains about Eren being unable to think when he’s supposed to, but this Eren…

Has he met this Eren before? Eren Jaeger? Titan-shifter? Suicidal bastard, is what they called him? Determined little brat?

It’s getting to be too much, Levi thinks. This is weird.

“This will do for now,” Levi says in a rush. “You’re dismissed.”

“Oh, I was actually planning on staying here.”

Levi had thought nothing that Eren can say or do at this point can surprise him, but he’s wrong. Of course he’s wrong. He swears he hates Eren Jaeger, he’s always hated him, he’s the bane of his existence, in a bigger, grating way than Hanji or Erwin have ever been—

“What?” Levi looks over to him.

If Eren’s nervous, it only shows when his left hand moves to rub his right arm. “Uh, I heard that in the Capital, the King and higher officers have people that tend to them when they bathe. At least, that’s what Jean told me once. Or was that something he made up? Oh, man, I’m sorry—“

“No,” Levi says. _Why didn’t he lie though_? He pinches the bridge of his nose as he speaks. “Your friend is right. But I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with that idea, Eren.”

“Oh,” Eren says. “Right.”

The boy looks crestfallen. Levi sighs.

“Did you seriously want to do it?”

“I wouldn’t have minded,” Eren says with a shrug, though he’s avoiding meeting Levi’s eyes at this point. _Now_ he’s embarrassed. “But it’s fine. It was a weird idea, sir. Sorry. I’ll, um, see you tomorrow morning and have this ready when you wake up. Good night, Captain.” Eren salutes him and starts picking up some things to start heading to leave.

Meanwhile the knot in Levi’s stomach is back.

He’s not sure what would make him feel worse: rejecting Eren, or… having Eren around while he’s bathing. He has to admit that the second option _might_ , _possibly_ , not end catastrophically like he’s expecting. And the way that Eren’s slumped shoulders look as he walks over to the door is doing strange things to Levi’s chest.

The little shit head.

“Eren,” he calls. The teenager turns around.

This all feels like an out-of-body experience. Levi may as well relinquish all control. It’s not like he has it anymore. “If you really don’t mind. You can… stay.”

“I don’t mind,” Eren says. There’s that annoying but admirable determination in his voice.

“Turn around while I change,” Levi mutters, defeated. Eren nods, makes his way across the bathroom by Hanji’s sink and places his hands on the counter. He hangs his head low, his stance obvious that he’s not planning on stealing glances.

Levi steals a glance of his own though before he undresses, tilting his head and staring at Eren’s back.

Not bad.

He removes his shirt first, slowly, and folds it in his hands. He steps over to where Eren’s placed his cravat and sets it down. He continues undressing, pulling down his pants and boxers, and removes his shoes. Eren stays silent through it all, his frame unflinching and stoic. When Levi’s completely naked, he shivers.

Getting into the bath is going to be rough, given the less-than-warm temperature of the water. Had he known, he would have foregone the second bath in favor of scrubbing rigorously in the communal room again the next morning. But he’s already here, naked, and Eren’s patiently waiting for him to get on with it so they can both be done with this.

This is such a weird situation.

He steps over the tub’s rim and dips one leg in. He hisses and the chill reaches his back and shoulders in an instant.

“I know,” Eren says from his position in front of the sink. “Sorry again.” The noise Levi’s just made must have been louder than he thought.

Levi’s other leg crosses into the tub, and he braces his entire body before submerging the rest of himself in the tepid water. He sits and tries to relax as best he can. Hanji’s circular tub is massive, like a giant wooden bucket, and with his height, he feels like he’s being swallowed. He hisses again through his teeth, body adjusting to the feel of the bath. He dips his hand in the water and then rubs it over his face and hair.

“Eren,” he says. He watches Eren turn back around, and catches his gaze as soon as it hits him. Something flashes in Eren’s eyes, he’s sure of it, and whatever it is forces a soft smile on Eren’s face. Levi is convinced it can’t be the sight of himself; he’s probably looking pretty idiotic right now.

“Is it comfortable?” Eren asks, stepping closer.

Levi gives him a curt nod. “I feel like I’m washing in a fountain, but yes.”

“Can I wash your hair?”

“Eren…”

“I guess not.” But Eren still grabs a metal bowl from the floor and approaches the tub. The water isn’t translucent enough to showcase his body, but Levi moves his left hand over his crotch regardless. He also moves aside, barely hiding the flinch when Eren dips the bowl into the tub of water and fills it up. “I hope I’m doing this right,” Eren mutters to himself.

“Aren’t you embarrassed to be doing this?” Levi bitterly asks. Because he certainly is. But deflecting sounds better than admitting that right now.

Eren takes a second to answer. “I’m more embarrassed that I broke your shower and the entire second floor, to be completely honest. I’m just trying to make up for that, sir.” He lifts the bowl over Levi’s head and pauses. “Do you really not want me to wash your hair? I’m not looking this time so you don’t have to worry.”

“ _This_ time?”

“Uh, I meant…”

“I know what you meant. You’re going to wash my hair or give me those stupid puppy eyes again so we might as well get it over with. Just hurry.”

Eren nods and lifts the bowl again. Levi can smell him when he’s this close; the shirt he put on is clean, but it doesn’t mask the scent of sweat from Eren’s exertions from the day. Levi hates the smell of sweat on others. He finds it rancid, but he doesn’t mind it right now, especially knowing it’s the result of an attempt at trying to impress him—

Levi gasps when the water rushes down on him. His hair and face are drenched now, and some of the water gets into his mouth. He curses, and hears the same word fall from Eren’s mouth. He looks up at Eren and glares.

“Sorry, Captain. That was supposed to be a lot smoother –“

“I feel like a fucking drowned cat.”

“Here, let me—“

“No, Eren. This is weird. Just pass me my shampoo, I can do it myself.”

Eren bends down to retrieve his shampoo but he doesn’t fall back. In a couple seconds, there’s a sizable goop of gel in his hand, and he shoves it through strands of Levi’s hair, massaging his scalp, though his movements are rough and clumsy. Typical Eren-style. Levi curses again, and when Eren hears it, his hands soften their gliding across Levi’s head.

Levi tries moving away again, and tilts his head from the teenager, but all he manages to do is get Eren’s fingers more entangled in his hair. Eren sighs, and it almost sounds frustrated. “Captain,” he says, and his tone confirms his annoyance. “Seriously, I’m trying. Stop moving.”

“Is that any way to address your superior?” Levi harshly asks.

Eren continues lathering Levi’s head. “I don’t know, how else am I supposed to talk to someone when I’m trying to wash their hair?”

“You’re the one that keeps calling me Captain.”

“Levi, then.”

The sound of his name suddenly creates thicker tension between them. Levi feels Eren’s fingers hesitate in his hair for a moment before they start wriggling again. “Just hold still,” Eren quietly says.

And Levi tries. Once he really stops fidgeting, stops resisting the situation before him, Eren’s touch starts feeling comfortable. When Eren tugs too hard, he apologizes softly. When Eren needs to wash off the suds out of his hair, he taps Levi on the shoulder, trails a hand to the top of his head and whispers: “The water’s coming. Close your eyes.” And when it rushes down, it’s gentle. Levi only feels cold for a second.

Eren goes for a second lather, which Levi appreciates since he didn’t have to ask. Again, Eren is careful, and at one point he leans closer to ensure he cleans every part of his head. Eren’s smell is back, and this time Levi can also hear his slow, steady breathing. It hitches every couple of seconds. Levi isn’t sure why, but he likes it. He closes his eyes and sighs.

“Oh, was that—“

“No,” Levi says. “Feels nice.”

There’s a pause, but Eren keeps his hands moving. “It’s nice to see you relaxed, Levi.”

There’s his name again. Levi tries not to react. “Well, I needed this. It’s been a fucking weird day.”

“…You didn’t think this morning was just a little bit funny? Water’s coming, Levi. Hold on.”

Levi tilts his head upward this time, like he’s under a shower head instead of Eren’s arms. He hears Eren take a deep breath, and then the trickling of water past his ears. Some of it _does_ get in his ears. He grimaces.

“Levi, I won’t get all the suds out if you do that again,” Eren says. He tilts Levi’s head forward, and Levi lets him.

After a while, Levi speaks again. “It was a little funny. In the morning. The way you were staring." He snorts. "Like a lovesick teenager.”

Levi can feel Eren freeze behind him. “Love? Levi, I wasn’t – I don’t –“

Levi doesn’t have to be facing him to know he’s probably blushing. He teases some more. “You’re not a subtle person, Eren. You never have been.”

He means for his words to be light-hearted, but Eren falls silent. He pours a little more water on his hair, but then drops his hands away from him. There’s movement behind Levi and then Eren is in Levi’s line of sight, grabbing a towel from the side of the tub and drying his hands. He doesn’t face Levi as he’s doing so.

“Eren, it was another joke. Laugh.”

“Yeah I know,” Eren says all too quickly. “I’m just…”

Eren looks in every direction except toward Levi. This is getting ridiculous. “Okay, cut that shit out, Eren. It’s annoying me. You’re not a submissive person. Neither am I. What the hell’s on your mind?”

“When you joke, it sounds like you’re flirting.”

The statement is so matter-of-factly, it takes Levi by surprise. Eren doesn’t give him a warning, and so he can’t stop his jaw from dropping. Quickly, he composes himself and narrows his eyes.

“What?”

“I’m not sure how to react when you do it though.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Joking? Or flirting?”

“Joking. I’m joking.”

“Are you sure?”

Levi is starting to prefer the bumbling, infatuated idiot, to be honest.

He rubs the back of his head with his hand, and smooths over the areas that Eren’s hands had just massaged. He’s not sure what to say, except…

“I’m your Captain, Eren. Why would I be flirting?”

“Why would I be lovesick?”

“For shit’s sake, I was joking –“

“You know what? It’s getting late.” Eren moves across the room and grabs a towel from Hanji’s rack. “I have to get to bed, I gotta wake up early to draw your bath, right?” He hands Levi his towel, and then a bar of soap placed next to his shampoo. “Here. Good night.”

For a second, Levi thinks this outburst is caused by embarrassment. But when Eren slams the door, he knows.

The kid’s angry.

The kid is angry… why? For his words? For implying that he knew about his crush? For flirting? _Had_ he been flirting?

And why does he feel bad?

Levi spends another hour in there, until his skin is raw and wrinkled, thinking about Eren.


	4. Swimming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is Cedric Diggory. Author shoots any semblance of plot out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is late because 1) I still have two weeks of school left, 2) I had writer’s block because 3) I started working on the multi-chapter ereri fic I’m posting after this one. Two or three chapters left here. I /DID/ say I originally wanted a PWP right? Anyway. Thanks so much for the support. I mean it. Alternate name for this chapter is "Chapter 4: The Trainwreck."

Time and time again, Mikasa has warned Eren about his temper. Armin too. The topic is so frequent, so obvious and offensive, that when it’s brought up between them, the discussion unfurls into a heated argument with Eren storming out of the room. Because while Eren _knows_ his flaws and weaknesses, he hates talking about them for longer than he needs to. Eren knows he’s hot-headed. No use in pointing it out to him.

This current incident with Levi serves as a reminder of that. Eren heads straight to his room after abandoning Levi, hoping to shove his thoughts about the day in favor of sleep, but all he can hear in his head are Mikasa’s and Armin’s voices.

_I told you it was a stupid idea._

_She did tell you. You let your temper get the best of you, Eren._

Ugh. Shut up.

It had all just been really embarrassing for him. He’s never really liked anyone romantically before, except maybe for the short-lived infatuation on Armin when he was younger, and that one night with Jean in the barracks that he’d rather not remember…

Regardless, Eren had sincerely thought he was doing a great job hiding his true intentions behind his offers to fix Levi’s shower and bath. It was to get on Levi’s good graces – his _Captain_ ’s good graces. It was a believable excuse, of course! But Levi had seen through it all.

Lovesick teenager. Fuck, was he that obvious? And how long did Levi know? Did anyone else know?

And what the hell did Levi think about it all? Eren swears Levi had been flirting with him all day. He’s certainly lightened up these past weeks with the new squad, but that was as much as Eren could decipher. And that fucking frustrated him.

Eren sighs in his bed. There was no use brooding over this, he realizes. That’s what he’s learned from being part of Levi’s squad these past couple of weeks as well. No use brooding. No use regretting. _Find a solution_. It’s what he’s adopted from the man he admires.

Maybe he’ll ask Armin and Mikasa what he should do. Considering how Levi had been teasing him, the two have probably gathered that he’s been pining for their Captain this entire time. But he can’t exactly ask them at the moment… It’d have to wait for tomorrow during their chores.

So Eren tries getting some sleep, which isn’t much considering he has to wake up an hour earlier than usual to set up Levi’s bath again. When he wakes up, the darkness is still so prominent that it may as well still be midnight.

Their headquarters is cold and dark, but Eren pushes through the discomfort it causes and travels upstairs, back and forth, with buckets of hot water from the communal shower to fill up Hanji’s tub. It takes double the effort than it did last night, and Eren can only guess it’s because he’s tired, and every step he takes precedes a shiver through his body. He needs a break when the tub is half-filled, so he sits at the edge of it and catches his breath. At least the stairs are enough exercise for him to minimize the morning chills through his body.

His gaze falls on Hanji’s window, a tall pane of glass on the farthest side of the bathroom. There’s a ledge by it so he walks over to take a seat but something moving outside catches his eye.

He isn’t expecting to see someone running laps around the yard this early in the morning. It’s still night, after all. He squints his eyes and after a couple seconds, he notices it’s Levi. Recognition takes a while because Levi's wearing his green Scouting cloak with the hood on.

From what Eren can tell, the man looks like he’s concentrating. His pacing is steady, and it doesn’t seem like the temperature outside is bothering him in the slightest. Is this something he does daily? It might be likely. Maybe that’s why he takes two showers a day, Eren thinks.

Watching Levi run for a couple minutes instills a new burst of determination within Eren. If Levi can wake up this early every day to keep himself in top shape, then Eren can certainly handle a little cold in favor of filling the rest of Hanji’s tub with water. Eren gets back to work with a faster speed, and at one point he considers lighting Hanji’s scented candles again. He decides not to; those things seem like they’re reserved for events far more intimate than a brisk morning bath.

It’s only when he’s finished preparing the bathroom that Eren’s nerves start creeping in again. It’s not so much the bath part – he’s actually pretty excited about _that_ – but he’s going to have to apologize to Levi for leaving so abruptly the night before. He’s not sure how Levi had felt about it. He didn’t chase him down to his room so he can’t have been furious at Eren’s disobedience, but that doesn’t mean Eren’s off the hook yet. Levi was probably upset. Levi was probably annoyed, and that means Eren might not even have the chance to explain or say anything. He might get kicked out of the bathroom immediately and instead be forced to --

 “Oi.”

Eren nearly jumps out of shock. His back is facing the door, but after recovering from the fear, he turns around to salute his superior.

His words fall short, though.

He’s got a much better view now than he had through Hanji’s window. Levi is sans cloak now, and what had been underneath is a shirt Eren’s never seen him wear. He certainly would have recognized it if he had though, because the way it’s clinging to Levi’s damp, muscular frame right now… _Fuck_. He even looks good when he’s been sweating. How is that possible? Add this to the list of reasons why their world is so damn cruel.

 “Oh, wow,” Eren breathes. He can’t stop his reaction even if he had tried. It’s only when Levi’s eyebrow twitches upward that he realizes he’s said something out loud. Right. Back to reality. He clears his throat and offers a salute.

“Captain,” he starts. “Your bath is ready.” He steps forward in front of the bath, pauses, and takes a deep breath before he continues. “Sir… I just want to apologize for disrespectfully leaving you last night. I… let myself get carried away again.” He maintains eye contact with his words. That’s good. Eren’s hands drop down from the salute and he waits.

Levi doesn’t react at first. The lack of expression on his face is making Eren nervous about how his words are being taken, but then Levi closes his eyes and exhales. Eren notices the small bags under Levi’s eyes then, and he quietly notes how much more tired Levi looks this morning compared to other days.

Levi moves and closes the distance between them. He walks over to Eren, but promptly leans against the tub with both of his hands to brace himself against the wood.

“Don’t apologize,” Levi says, eyes to the ground. Eren takes a spot against the tub as well and leans against it, though he’s careful not to intrude on Levi’s personal space.

“Sir?”

“I think we need to talk.” He looks up at Eren with a passive expression.

It’s hard for Eren to hide his confusion. “Oh. Okay.”

Levi crosses his arms in front of him. He hesitates before he speaks. “I don’t need you to apologize. But I do want to know what it was that pissed you off last night.”

Eren visibly swallows, and thinks fast about how to word his next statements. With the way Levi asks, and the way he’s patiently waiting for his answer, Eren can’t lie. It’s not in his nature to anyway. But this is an entirely different matter.

“Um. I was embarrassed,” Eren finally says. “I thought you were making fun of me. Like, I know you weren’t. But it just…” Here it comes. Here it is. Is he ready? Deep breath. “Fuck. Sorry, sir. Uh, Levi? I just didn’t realize you knew.”

“Knew what? I need you to say it.”

“About…. How I feel. Towards you.” By this time Eren is looking anywhere but in Levi’s direction. He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. “Uh. Wow. Too early to be having this conversation…”

There’s more hesitation. Eren can’t determine if this is a good or bad thing since he’s looking down at his shoes. Seriously. He hates how this crush is making him act.

“Are you sure?”

“Well, yeah,” Eren answers. “The sun isn’t even up yet.”

“I mean, about your feelings.”

“Oh.” This time Eren chances a glance at Levi. It turns out Levi’s also been staring at the floor. His eyes are hidden by his hair. “I think so.”

“Hmm.”

Levi doesn’t respond after that. The silence weighs heavy on top of them, adding further discomfort on Eren’s part that it makes him want to squirm. But he’s at least regained control of himself by looking over to Levi. The man still looks contemplative, or at least from what Eren can see. Large chunks of his hair are running askew… Cowlicks, is what Eren remembers them being called. Levi looks so vulnerable in the morning. Eren decides then that morning-Levi is his favorite version. Hands down.

 “You’re right,” Levi softly says, breaking Eren’s thoughts. “It’s too early for words.” He lifts up his head and looks forward, face still looking like he’s heavily ruminating something.

“I prefer actions to words myself.”

What the hell does that mean? Eren’s not sure what to make of it. He’s about to ask but then Levi shifts and his eyes are on Eren. The traces of sleeplessness in his eyes are eclipsed by a concentration that was missing moments before.

“Thank you for the bath, Eren. You’re dismissed.”

Whoa. Wait, so… “Oh, um. Do you – I thought –“

“No. That’s fine. You should go shower.”

Eren would have assumed that he’s been rejected, or that his confession has angered Levi somehow, except Levi’s voice lacks hostility. He sounds… calm. No. He sounds _airy_. Eren doesn’t move from his spot.

“Hey.” Levi’s arm suddenly hooks around his neck. His hand snakes and digs into his hair, and with a soft tug, he turns Eren’s head to face him. He cups the other side of Eren’s face with his other hand, his fingers stroking Eren’s front fringe. Eren forgets how to breathe.

He thinks they’re about to kiss – _Are they about to kiss?_ His face is _that_ close to Levi’s; he can feel Levi’s steady breath on his lips. Eren’s tongue swipes at his own bottom lip in anticipation.

“Did you hear me?” Levi asks, and his voice sounds huskier, if that’s even possible, _wow_. Levi’s fingers start massaging his scalp and face, though his grip is still strong enough to keep Eren’s gaze in place. “Go take a shower. Relax. Let off some _steam_.” The last word is a whisper, and it stirs something primal inside Eren. He can feel his pants growing tighter. Fuck. Levi’s eyes are half-lidded and the way he looks should be fucking illegal, completely banned from his life.

Eren lets out a shaky sigh. “Okay. Yeah.” But he doesn’t necessarily want to leave right now. Levi’s hands are still in his hair, and he hasn’t broken eye contact. Something’s different now, but Levi thinks faster than Eren so he’s having trouble figuring out what that change is.

Levi lets him go and his hand goes back on the tub’s edge to support his leaning on it. “Go.”

Eren opens his mouth in protest, or to ask a question, or maybe he’s about to lean in and kiss Levi, but he closes it immediately. Instead he nods, gets up, and performs a half-assed salute. It’s not out of disrespect; Eren’s just gotta get out of there, fast, because he’s still sporting a semi-erection in his pants and he’d rather not draw Levi’s attention to it. But fuck, Levi has probably seen it already.

He gives Levi one final look before heading out the door. He swears Levi is smirking.

 

* * *

 

Eren’s head is still spinning by the time he gets down to the shower room.

His movements had been automatic since leaving Hanji’s bedroom. Somehow, his feet had taken him to his quarters to grab his towel and to remove his clothing. He had focused on the menial tasks, not allowing himself to think about his Captain yet. But having finally arrived to shower, to do what Levi had practically commanded him to do, Eren flings his towel over one of the hooks (and misses), rushes to the closest shower head, turns it on and exhales. The noise he emits is loud enough for it to echo within the stone walls.

What the hell had that been about? He still doesn’t understand it. But the way Levi had touched him, had casually mussed his hair and lowered his voice several octaves had gotten Eren struggling to breathe, that’s for sure.

Eren places his hands in front of him, braces himself against the wall and lowers his head. Hot water cascades down on his body. He’s still breathing heavily; he’s not at all relaxed. Didn’t Levi tell him to relax? What the _fuck_ did he mean?

_Relax. Let off some steam_.

There’s only one thing that can ease his tension. He hasn’t done it in two days at this point, which is a record for him because he _always_ does. But Levi was in there with him yesterday and…

Eren groans and releases his right hand from the wall. His fingers start rubbing along his hipbone and the memory of the morning prior rushes to the forefront of his mind. Levi had looked _so_ good. His ass and back muscles looked so taut and firm. If Eren had his way, he would have snuck behind him and pressed his dick along the curve of his ass. What would Levi have done about that?

Reject him, Eren thinks. Hadn’t he been rejected upstairs anyway? Isn’t that what happened? But fuck it all; Eren will deal with those emotions later. Right now his growing erection needed tending to. There’s no time to waste. Eren grabs his cock and sucks in air as he does so. He closes his eyes and thinks about Levi’s body again, the glances of the man’s cock he’d seen since yesterday morning. Levi had been flaccid but Eren could tell he wasn’t small. He at least had girth, and when Eren finally moves his hand along his shaft, he thinks about taking all of Levi's dick into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Eren hisses, eyes still tightly shut. He quickens his pace instantly. He can usually take his time, especially now with how early he’d woken up, but he’s craving the release. It’s not for the pleasure this morning; it’s for the necessity, because Levi grabbed his face moments ago, because Levi’s grip on his hair had felt so strong and utterly masculine, and because Levi had teased him and it was a pain in the ass but Eren found it fucking hot for some reason. Eren jerks himself with fervor, and when he goes this fast he can’t help the noises that leave his mouth. But who the fuck cares. No one is around.

Another groan escapes him, and his left hand forms a fist against the wall, bracing himself to keep his balance. He thinks about how soft Levi’s hair had been when he was washing it, and the arch of his neck when Levi had glanced upward to the water Eren had been pouring on him last night. Levi’s face had looked expectant, and Eren uses the image to fantasize about Levi waiting for Eren’s release. _Come on, brat. Come for me._

“Levi,” Eren moans. The name bounces across the room's walls. Eren leans forward and presses his forehead against the wall while he brings his left hand in to cup his balls. His grip twists around the head of his cock. “So hot,” he mutters through gritted teeth.

Eren suddenly hears padded footsteps from behind him and the hair on his neck stands. His hands retreat and he presses them close to his chest, as if touching his dick had just scalded his palms. It’s so early – who the fuck – Armin? He usually wakes up second. Eren can feel his heated cheeks and he looks over to his side. “Fuck, sorry, I didn’t think you’d be awake right—“

But it’s not Armin. It’s not Armin who casually strides over to the adjacent shower head. It’s not Armin who gives him a less-than-expressive look while he turns on the water. It’s not Armin whose eyes travel down to his body, observing the softening but obvious erection that Eren had just been stroking.

Eren can literally feel his brain disintegrating.

His mouth is dry, which is ironic since water is still pouring on top of his head and shoulders. “Was –“ he clears his throat to get rid of the scratchiness. “Was there something wrong with the bath?”

Levi says nothing. In fact, his gaze is still _way_ south of Eren’s eyes, a small hint of curiosity within the grey. One side of Levi’s mouth is curved upward. That’s _definitely_ a smirk. His eyes return to meet Eren’s for just a moment, and then Levi looks straight ahead at the stone wall.

“Sir?”

Then Eren sees it. Levi’s arm moves to his front while he presses his other forearm against the stones. From Eren’s angle, the view is obscured, but there’s no denying what it is that prompts the drawn out sigh from Levi’s mouth. Levi hangs his head low, his body now wet from the shower, and he’s _touching his dick right next to Eren this is insane_.

Eren freezes because he’s afraid if he moves, he’ll wake up from his dream and he won’t get to see Levi masturbate. But his mouth is open. He’s pretty sure his jaw will never work the same again. No, he can’t disturb what’s happening. Is he supposed to watch? Is he supposed to be here? What the fuck is happening? Why isn’t Levi talking?

"Is-"

“Keep going.” Levi’s voice sounds strained and his tone sends blood to Eren’s cock.

He doesn’t have to be told twice.

Eren starts touching himself again, starting with both hands this time even though it’ll ensure he’ll come very soon. This time he presses his back against the stone wall, and the new position provides a better view of Levi’s naked frontside. Levi's face is still hidden from the way he’s looking down at the floor but Eren can see his hand work his cock, albeit in a slower pace than Eren’s.

Eren finally closes his mouth and swallows a handful of water that’s pooled into the corners of his lips. Fucking his hand feels so good and he wants to close his eyes but he can’t take them off from Levi’s own masturbation session. His cock looks thick, just like Eren figured, and it takes every ounce of resilience not to reach out and touch Levi. But Eren's not fucking sure of anything at this point – _what happened with Levi's bath?_ – and he’s not going to risk destroying it because he can’t keep his hands to himself.

Levi’s strokes look rough and his pacing is still steady, though a little faster than what he had started with. Levi probably likes it rough. He probably edges himself when he masturbates, because Levi is fucking hot and that sounds like it’d be right up his alley. Eren continues watching him, and when he sees Levi’s thumb flick across the tip of his head, Eren moans. Levi surprisingly moans afterward and it almost sends Eren to the brink.

Eren continues making the noises again, hard groans that pierce the sound of the two shower streams in the room. He slowly starts sliding down the wall. He makes sure not to outright fall, and somehow manages to sit on the shower’s wet floor without stopping from pumping his cock. There’s a dull ache starting to form in his forearm but he also feels something tightening in his lower abdomen. He’s close. But he’s not sure if Levi is. Should he say something?

Levi beats him to the punch. “Eren,” he groans, eliciting a strangled noise from Eren’s throat. _Fuck_ , he sounds amazing. “Say my name.” His eyes are still glued to the floor.

“Levi,” Eren automatically offers. His voice cracks from the heat building within him. “Levi, I’m gonna –“

The last word never makes it out of his mouth. Levi swiftly tilts his head upward and their eyes lock. There’s fire in his eyes, looking as animated as Eren can ever remember. His eyes are half-lidded; he’s high off the pleasure of his strokes and almost instantly, Eren cries out, his come spurting out and landing on his fist, the shower floor and his thighs. He cries out again, and his eyes shut as he rides out his orgasm. “Levi,” he says, sounding pained and hoarse, though he’s anything but.

When he hears a grunt next to him, Eren’s eyes flutter open and he catches Levi’s face, his lips formed into a thin line, eyes clenched shut, and dick steadily spilling white strings of come that stick to the man’s fingers. Fuck. Even when he orgasms, he’s in control. Not like the enthusiastic bursts that Eren’s body seems to prefer.

Eren’s heavy breathing dulls to something sounding less rigorous after a minute. So does Levi’s. Levi’s orgasm looks like it’s diminished him of all his energy. He slumps forward onto his forearm still pressed against the wall. Eren notices he’s not wearing sandals like yesterday. He doesn’t even have his shampoo with him. He looks over to the towel rack and sees one of Levi’s, but that’s it. What the hell?

Seriously, what the hell had just happened? Levi was just about to bathe... He has to ask. Eren opens his mouth and --

“Wow,” Eren says. Wow? That was it? Really?

There's a long silence, and then, “Yeah,” Levi surprisingly responds. “Wow.”

He’s hiding his face with the help of his arm. When he straightens up and turns off the shower, he avoids his gaze and walks over to the rack to grab his towel. Levi graces Eren with a view of his ass for only two seconds before he leaves as quickly as he entered.

What.. the fuck… just happened?

Eren sits there on the floor for several moments before his hand grabs his cock to start round two.


	5. Give me some time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm. Levi prepares. The ladies help out in their own special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a long(er...ish) chapter, but instead of posting it by the end of the week, I made the decision to split it and post this now since IT'S TAKEN ME FOREVER WOW. I hope that's aiight. Really sorry that I took so long. I've been busy with cons and stuff. And SDCC is next week. I WILL TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE THEN.
> 
> I also started posting my new fic up on here, it's a modern AU, so this is my half-assed promo for it. Check it. Or something. idk.
> 
> ANYWAY. Did y’all read the new Q&As about Levi, and bathing in the SNKverse in general? There go MY headcanons within this fic. Shiiit.

_Are you sure?_  
  
 _Well, yeah. The sun isn’t even up yet._  
  
 _I mean about your feelings._  
  
 _Oh... I think so._  
  
It’s certainly a confession, but Eren doesn’t sound very convincing. And for anything more to happen between them, Levi needs a definite answer.  
  
He spent nearly the entire night thinking about this, about the next step he should take with the situation between him and Eren, _if_ there was a situation at all. Ignoring it isn’t an option. Not in their world where a life can be snuffed out as quickly as the quiet flame of a candle. The possible mutual attraction entered Levi’s life without warning and he was riding on the momentum of it, something he was finding to be dangerous. He’s never been the type of person to act on impulse.   
  
By morning, Levi had decided. He had to ask Eren about his feelings. And if Levi was just imagining Eren’s crush, problem solved. He wouldn’t think of it again, shove the lewd thoughts about his subordinate that have been creeping up in his mind aside, once and for all.   
  
But if Eren did like him that way, well…  
  
But Levi was still unsure. “I think so” was hardly a “yes.”  
  
And Levi’s not very good at deciphering affection.  
  
Levi is still leaning against the tub, with Eren right beside him and silence squeezing into every available space between them. He needs to make a decision. He’s older, he’s Eren’s Captain, and he’s probably had more experience with romance than Eren. Though that wasn't saying much.  
  
Fuck.  
  
But Levi starts thinking about the two people he trusts the most in his life. What would Hanji do in this situation? What advice would she give him? She’s the impulsive one out of them all, her bravado more brazen than Eren’s own thick headedness. If she were in Levi's shoes, she’d latch on to the opportunity, and take it without hesitation. And she’d make light of the entire situation too, enough to make her suitor comfortable enough to give her a straight answer about their feelings when she asked.  
  
Levi clearly hasn’t done that for Eren.  
  
Erwin is different. Everything he does involves strategy, weighing out his options and often choosing the one with the biggest gamble. People often called him manipulative, but his choices reflected the greater good. Erwin then, would push and push at the risk of driving his suitor away until it’s his suitor that’s confessing about their feelings without being prompted. And Erwin would smile, ruffle their hair and say, “I know.”  
  
Levi's not sure he can play games as well as Erwin does. And he wouldn't want to with Eren.  
  
But Levi has no ideas left. He's just tried talking to Eren about this and it's made them both awkward. Sitting here in silence.  
  
He can feel Eren staring at him, waiting for Levi to do something.

There, that's it. _Do_ something. What Hanji and Erwin have in common with the way they handle situations, is action....  
  
 _I prefer actions to words myself. Thank you for the bath, Eren. You're dismissed..._

 

* * *

 

Levi sends Connie and Mikasa to head back inside the walls so they can relay the messages about the broken plumbing at their headquarters. He chooses Connie, because he's still upset about the shower repair assignment he had failed to do, but he sends Mikasa as well because really, it's not Springer's fault that Eren is a dumbass. So if he runs into trouble, Mikasa will at least save their hides.  
  
He had told them the night before, and Mikasa hadn't look too thrilled when she received her assignment. She’s _still_ frowning the next morning, huddled close to Eren and staring at her bowl of porridge. Armin is on the other side of Eren, and when Levi enters the mess hall, all three raise themselves higher in their seats and focus their gazes on him.  
  
It's pretty obvious they've been talking about him.  
  
Levi spends the rest of that morning thinking about what this could mean. He passes his eyes frequently over to where they're seated, and each time they look wrapped in a heated, intense discussion. He catches Eren's eyes more than once as well, but Eren had quickly looked down at the table when it happened.  
  
What had happened in the showers was... intimate. And even before Levi had traveled downstairs to the communal showers, he'd concluded it'd be far too intimate for Eren to casually share with his two closest friends. Maybe Levi underestimated their friendship. Maybe he underestimated Eren and his sense of privacy. Even more alarming though, is if Eren had told them about their morning shower, would that mean that it meant nothing for him? Maybe the approach Levi stuck to wasn't the best idea.  
  
He tries not to let it get to him. Levi rushes his eating and heads to start on his paper work as quickly as he can.  
  
An hour before midday, however, Mikasa raps on his open door and enters his office.  
  
“Ackerman,” he greets, his eyes flicking over to her for just a second before looking back at the papers laid in front of him.  
  
“Connie and I are about ready to leave, sir.” She salutes him.  
  
“Good. As I said, I expect to see you back in a couple days. But per usual protocol, if I don’t hear from you in a week, we’ll have to assume the worst.”  
  
“Yes, Captain.”  
  
He continues his writing but Mikasa doesn’t move from her position. He lets a handful of seconds pass before he looks up again. “Is there anything else?”  
  
“I don’t like you," she says. There's heat in her eyes that wasn't there before.  
  
This is all unfortunate, he thinks. Levi is surprised both by her words and how hard an impact they make against his chest. He sighs.  
  
“I explained to you yesterday why I chose you to accompany –“  
  
“I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about Eren.”  
  
Oh, shit. _Mutiny_. Levi’s going to have mutiny on his hands. He looks down at his desk. All he’s got is a letter-opener, meanwhile Mikasa is fully dressed in her gear. She’s got the advantage here, if she were to do anything. Which she might. Everyone knows how protective she is of her friend.  
  
“What about Eren?” he coolly replies, feigning ignorance and hiding the small sliver of fear creeping up his back.  
  
Mikasa huffs and takes a step forward. “You know why. And I’m _not_ Eren. Playing dumb won’t work with me. You can’t manipulate me like you’re doing with Eren either. So stop.”  
  
Were it anyone else, Levi would have had their food privileges revoked for a week. No. Suspension. For talking down to a superior. But this is Mikasa, feared warrior and one of the few people that Eren devotes his heart to. And her words grate him. He doesn't know what Eren's told her about him, but if this is what it's led to, he hates it. Levi takes a deep breath before speaking.  
  
“I’m not manipulating him.”  
  
“You’re his superior. You’re older. Eren doesn’t know better.”  
  
“Yeah, I agree,” Levi says. The volume of his voice raises an octave. “He doesn’t know better and makes more stupid decisions than I can count on my fingers daily, but he’s also free to do whatever he wants.” He pauses. “When it comes to his personal matters, that is. You and I can’t stop that.”  
  
Mikasa opens her mouth again but Levi cuts her off, the level of his voice rising again. “I meant it when I said he should listen to you more often. I don’t know how, or why, but this situation exists because Eren _wants_ it to exist. I’m not manipulating him. I’m sorry that you feel that way and I’m sorry he doesn’t feel... the way he feels, toward anyone else, but this is none of your concern and you need to leave my office now.”  
  
Mikasa casts a sidelong glance at the floor. Heat is on her cheeks, but her face is contorted in a deep grimace. She looks constipated. Submissive, even. But she doesn’t leave.  
  
“Sir," she finally says. She hesitates. "Do you like him?”   
  
There’s the question. Her words travel slowly over to him, hover in front of his face and demand an answer. All he wants to do is push them away. He suddenly empathizes with Eren. “I think so” is a lot easier to say than “yes.”  
  
He crosses his arms, shifts his gaze away from her to the windows, and curtly nods. He’s sure he looks like a child.  
  
She huffs again and from the corner of his eyes, Levi sees her mimic his arm-crossing. She, too, looks out the window, and they stay like that for a minute in silence, with static tension in the room. No doubt the rest of the squad is out there training and tending to the horses.  
  
No doubt that Eren is out there.  
  
More seconds pass.  
  
“You are my Captain, sir, and I’ve respected you ever since you helped recapture Eren in the forest. But I don’t approve of this. Wait,” she says when he’s about to tell her to leave again, and turns back to face him. Mikasa Ackerman is certainly demanding. She’ll make a good superior in the future. “I don’t approve, but I’m here because I love Eren and the sooner he gets this out of his system, the better. So... Eren wears his heart on his sleeve and needs others to do the same, so he won’t know you like him unless you tell him. My advice is to... make a grand gesture. A gift or a date. He’s ticklish behind his ear and he likes being held. _Don’t_ bring up his mother. Don’t bring up the war or titans, or he’ll think it’s just a war meeting.”  
  
She pivots on her heel and starts walking toward the door.  
  
Meanwhile Levi is… shocked, to say the least. This can only mean that Eren hadn't been deterred from what they did in the showers. Levi hadn't scared him off. That's good. But more importantly, Mikasa had just given him permission to continue, albeit in the typically hostile, Mikasa-like way. Still, Levi can’t imagine what it must have taken for her to come in here and say all of this – wait.  
  
Did he just get courting advice from _Mikasa_ of all people?  
  
“Don’t hurt him,” she says sharply when she glances back. The rest of that sentence is implied. It reflects off her blade and hurls itself at Levi’s face.  
  
He should thank her. “I won’t hurt him,” he responds. A full beat passes. “Thank you.”  
  
Mikasa pulls her scarf up to her mouth, closes her eyes and takes in its scent. After a long moment, she speaks. “Connie and I will return in a couple days, Captain,” and she walks off.  
  
The war is certainly the more imperative matter in their lives. Levi knows this. But still, he only feels an ounce of guilt when he pushes his reports aside as soon as Mikasa leaves to start brainstorming on his next steps to wooing Eren Jaeger.   
  


* * *

  
  
Contrary to his opinion on hyperboles, Levi is actually a fan of the metaphor. So while the most obvious idea for a date is a private dinner in his office, Levi goes for the more symbolic option, the arguably more "romantic" one.   
  
Ugh. What the hell has gotten into him?  
  
As luck would have it, it’s Sasha’s turn to manage the kitchen today. He pulls her out of training early (and the long stare Eren gives him when he does so goes unnoticed). He leads her into the kitchen, by the sink so they can wash their hands, and he can proceed in making a deal with her.  
  
“We have chicken stored,” he says as he scrubs his hands. Sasha lets out a half-squeal next to him. He ignores it and continues. “Serve it tonight. But start preparing it now. I also want you to make three dishes of sweets. You know what dessert is, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” she says. She grabs a rag to the side of the sink to dry her hands, and turns back to Levi. Her eyes are practically twinkling. She licks her lips and loudly exhales, sounding exhausted. “Yeah, it’s like… something you have after your supper and-“  
  
“Good. Three dishes. Send two of them to my room. The third is for you. But I can't have anyone knowing about this. So consider it a… Uh…”  
  
“Oh!” She covers her mouth and looks around furtively, though there's no one else inside the castle right now. Always animated, this one. “I get it. So this is like... a secret or something? Are you… bribing me, Captain?”  
  
Levi sighs and shakes his hands out to air-dry them. “I suppose you can say that.” He shoves his hand in his right pocket then, and takes out a key ring. “Here. This is the only time you’ll be allowed into the locked food cabinet.”  
  
“The PRIVATE one?” Her eyes are large, and her body starts shaking. “Captain! I can’t believe... This only happens in my dreams, I –“  
  
“Pull yourself together, Braus” Levi says, raising his tone. By now, he’s taken the storage key out of the ring and he hands it over to the girl. “Do you understand your assignment?”  
  
“Yes, sir!” She gives a valiant salute and takes the key from Levi's hand afterward. “But, what specifically should I make? I’m not very familiar with dessert… I’ve never really had it. It's more of a prestigious thing, you know?”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll improvise. Your meals always taste good.” He walks past her to leave her to her tasks. He hears a gasp from behind him though; he doesn’t have to be facing her to know she’s blushing out of some sort of embarrassment from his compliment.  
  
The next couple steps are harder. He has to finally face Eren, for one. But Levi also has to keep his plan a secret, at least until dinner is served.  
  
It’s late in the afternoon, the time when the sun is starting to set, when Levi finally runs into Eren in the middle of the first-floor hallway. Eren had probably been heading to the showers to start preparing Levi's bath.  
  
“Eren,” Levi greets. His voice comes out steady. So far so good. Though the conversation with Mikasa had assuaged him of the possibility of receiving any negative reactions from Eren, Levi is still a little curious as to how Eren will react after what they did this morning.  
  
“Captain!” Eren replies with a salute... and a bow? That’s strange. Maybe Eren is just as nervous as he is about this conversation. “How – How’ve you been? I mean – Do you… need anything?”  
  
“Not particularly,” Levi says. An awkward silence. Eren rubs the back of his neck.  
  
Levi clears his throat. “So, about my bath tonight.”  
  
“Oh, I was just heading to the showers now to get it ready, sir.”  
  
“No, that’s… that’s okay. I’ll be taking care of it myself.”  
  
“Oh,” Eren replies. He looks down at his boots and then to the side, suddenly fascinated with the smooth stones that make up the corridor walls. “ _Oh_ ,” he repeats with inflection.  
  
It doesn’t take long thankfully, for Levi to understand the sadness settling on Eren’s face. “No,” Levi says, a little too fast, almost uncharacteristically. His voice sounds foreign to him. Frantic. “No, it has nothing to do with… Uh.” Fuck. He really didn’t want this to be awkward.  
  
Eren looks at him expectantly. Mikasa’s words ring inside his head. _You’re older. Eren doesn’t know better.  
_  
Right. He’ll have to cut through the awkwardness for both of them.  
  
“You… There’s nothing wrong,” Levi slowly says. “There’s just a special dinner tonight. I didn’t want you to have to skip it.”  
  
“What kind of dinner, sir?” Eren asks.  
  
“Chicken,” Levi lets himself say. Eren’s jaw drops.  
  
“Chicken?” he asks loudly, eyes widening like saucers. His reaction is rivaling Sasha's. “Like… chicken? But – is there an expedition soon – what –“  
  
Levi shifts in his stance, crosses his arms and looks down at _his_ boots now. Eren’s genuinely honest reactions to news about dinner are suddenly hard not to act on. A smile threatens to tug at Levi's lips. Levi won’t allow that.  
  
“Yes,” he says with a cough, still looking downward. “Chicken.”  
  
“But—“  
  
“Sorry, Eren. I can't answer any more questions about it. I’ll speak with you later, I still have papers to go through.” He pushes aside, makes sure to bump into Eren’s shoulder to remind them both that he’s still in charge, still a superior, still in control of his emotions even if they feel slightly adolescent at the moment. But he stops in his tracks after a couple steps.  
  
“Eren,” he says with his back turned to him.  
  
“Yes, sir?”  
  
“Come to Hanji’s quarters after dinner.”  
  
Levi swears he hears Eren exhale softly, almost out of relief. At least that's what Levi hopes.  
  
“Yes, Captain.”


	6. I've been treading water for your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been naming all these chapters from lyric snippets of "Warm Water" by Banks. But I realized AlunaGeorge's "Your Drums, Your Love" is a more appropriate song.
> 
> I am thirstyasslevi on tumblr if you need me.
> 
> ....yeah.

Eren slams his dinner tray against the mess hall table. The peas from his plate spill across the top and up to Armin's tray from the impact.

"He wants me to meet him upstairs after dinner."  
  
Armin calmly picks up some of the peas and places them back on Eren's tray. He looks up thoughtfully at Eren, though his reaction to Eren's statement isn't as urgent as he had wanted it to be.  
  
"Eren," Armin says. "We're having _chicken_."  
  
Eren glances at his plate and settles himself down at the table. "Yeah I know. Levi told me earlier. I wonder why. But did you hear me, Armin?" He lowers his voice for the next sentence. "He wants to see me after-"  
  
"Mm," Armin moans as he takes a bite. "The flavor is so good! Did Sasha make this?" Armin looks around to find her but she isn't in the room. "Wow." He digs his fork into his chicken breast and stuffs a bite of poultry into his mouth.  
  
"Armin!"  
  
Armin swallows his food. "Yeah, I heard you, Eren." He dabs his mouth with a napkin. "He probably wants you to set up his bath. Seriously, Eren. Try it. How long has it been since we've had chicken? Two months?"  
  
"Something like that," Eren mumbles, feeling disappointed - and a little shunned. Though he supposes if it's between choosing to listen to Eren's trivial problems about his crush on his Captain or eating Sasha's cooking, Sasha's cooking would win every time.  
  
Conceding defeat for now, Eren digs into his plate -- his pieces of chicken look a little darker than Armin's -- and starts eating. A moan similar to Armin's escapes his lips and he closes his eyes to savor the taste. _So good_. So fucking good.  
  
"I can't believe Mikasa's missing out on this."  
  
Armin mutters an agreeable noise around the food he has in his mouth. When he's finished chewing, he speaks. "I just want to know what the special occasion is. We haven't been on an expedition, or conducted experiments since Squad Leader Hanji left. So..."  
  
"I don't know either," Eren says with a cough. He always forgets to swallow his food before talking. "All Levi said was not to worry about his bath because there was a special dinner."  
  
"Oh," Armin says. Finally, Armin looks like he's actually listening to what Eren has been saying since he arrived at the mess hall. He piles food on his fork and eats, though the contemplative look on his face stays put. "He doesn't want his bath done tonight?"  
  
Eren nods.  
  
"But he takes two showers a day..."  
  
Eren nods again eagerly. He leans in, hoping that the next sentence from Armin's mouth is advice he could use for tonight.  
  
Armin's gaze floats up to the ceiling and he taps a finger to his lips in thought. But after a few seconds, he shrugs and goes back to eating. "I don't know, Eren. I'm sorry. But I don't have experience with this kind of stuff."  
  
Eren groans. "Come on, Armin! You're smarter than me!"  
  
"But I'm not wiser."  
  
"Doesn't that statement prove you are though?" Eren asks, his voice sounding pressed.  
  
"I can only give you what I've already mentioned in the morning," Armin says. "Be upfront and confident. The Captain seems like he would appreciate that in... um. A partner." He pauses. "But don't be too disappointed if he rejects any advances. Romance seems a bit out of place within our circumstances... Sorry."  
  
"No, I get it. But I don't... I don't think he _doesn't_ like me." Eren starts pushing his food around his plate. He sighs. "Okay. Remember when I said we ran into each other in the showers?"  
  
Armin nods; he's got a rather large bite of food in his mouth.  
  
"Well. It happened again this morning. Only..." Eren looks around the room. The rest of the squad, Jean and Christa, are seated at the same table, though they're giving him and Armin the courtesy of having their private conversation uninterrupted. So Eren leans further in and whispers the rest of his sentence into Armin's ear.  
  
Armin's fork clatters to the table and he looks horrified. The others turn to look.  
  
"E-Eren..."  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"I... I really don't think you should be asking _me_ about this. I'm sorry! H-Here!" Armin points over to Jean as he frantically gets up from the table. "Ask Jean, he should know!"  
  
Then he grabs his plate and leaves.  
  
That all... happens too fast.  
  
"What _about_ me? What should I know?" Jean asks. Eren looks over to him and finds Jean staring back. But there's no sarcasm in his questions. No malice or taunting. The chicken is treating everyone well, apparently.  
  
Jean and Christa are staring at him now, and it's too small a moment to make something up on the spot. Eren sighs. "I... Um. If someone that _might_ be interested in you invites you somewhere alone, what... what could that...mean...?"  
  
"Oh. Easy," Jean says. "They want to fuck." He casually stands and follows Armin's example, picking up his completely empty tray before he walks off to the wash basin. Christa, however, is still seated, and scoots closer to Eren until she's opposite him.  
  
"Hey, Eren?"  
  
He looks at her, eyes still reflecting shock from Jean's statement. But really - he hopes Jean didn't think that was an invitation or anything...  
  
"Hanji once asked me to feed the horses with her," Christa says. "And she kept talking... You know how she is."  
  
"Uh huh?" Eren says, slightly confused at her timing of conversation.  
  
"She started talking about weaknesses, how to suck up to the commanding officers. Like... She told me Erwin has a sweet tooth, so when she wants one of her proposals to pass, she brings him sweets."  
  
"Yeah....?"  
  
"Well," Christa continues. "When she moved on to Levi, she told me that a genuine compliment toward him goes a long way. He likes animals... He's actually _really_ shy when it comes to romance. Oh, and he's got a small scar on the left side of his ribs that he's self-conscious about."  
  
"He does?" Eren asks. "I've never seen -- Wait. Christa, wh-why --"  
  
"I put two and two together," she says with a smile. Eren is about ready to deny it but she reaches out and touches his hand. "Don't worry. I don't think anyone else knows. I just noticed you two working better lately, sticking by each other more... The thought crossed my mind a while back."  
  
Eren looks at her small hand placed over his, and then straight into her eyes. "Christa... Er, Historia? I don't... really know what to call you these days. But I just need you to know... You're a fucking queen."  
  
Christa brings her hand back to cover her mouth while she laughs. "You're welcome, Eren. If anything, it'd be nice just to see him smile more often and make our jobs easier."  
  
When she gets up, she looks back over to him and smiles. She really is an angel.  
  
"Good luck."  
  


* * *

  
Eren's first reaction is to laugh when he heads upstairs, knocks on the door, and hears Levi automatically chirp, "Give me a minute."  
  
Eren's nervous. _Of course_ he is, but hearing Christa's/Hanji's confirmation that Levi will probably be just as nervous and clumsy as he is assures Eren a little more.   
  
Though he's still not sure what to expect. The irony around the evening isn't lost on him either. It _had_ just been the day before when it was Eren who had been running around Hanji's room, cleaning and preparing a semi-intimate night for the other male.  
  
Though some things are different tonight. Especially after what happened this morning. Tonight holds a lot more sexual connotations to it than what they've been...  
  
Okay, yeah. He was nervous.  
  
"Come in," he hears Levi say on the other side of the door. Eren opens it quickly.  
  
Armed with a slew of new advice, Eren's plan is to greet his Captain with a firm salute and compliment him on anything he's wearing: his cravat, his shirt, his shoes. Anything. Everything.  
  
But he doesn't expect to find Levi dressed in... a towel. And nothing else. Levi's chest is bare, firm, and open for him.  
  
Eren can't help staring.  
  
After a couple seconds of silence, Levi clears his throat and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Eren? How was dinner?"  
  
Eren swallows. "Dinner? Dinner was nice. Good. Really good."  
  
"Did everyone enjoy it?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Eren says. "We haven't had chicken in so long, so... It was, yeah, great."  
  
"That's good to hear," Levi says. A long stream of silence follows.  
  
"So, if you'll follow me..." Levi says, with another clearing of his throat, and walks inside Hanji's large bathroom. Eren follows suit.  
  
There are candles, _again_. The ones that give off fragrance. The room smells like outside, by the trees in the forest. Pine or something. Eren closes his eyes and takes in the scent.  
  
When he opens them, he takes in everything else. The room's lighting is dim, and the tub is prepared for a bath. It looks very similar to last night's preparations. Meanwhile Levi is standing in front of the tub, rubbing his hands together and looking like he's waiting for Eren to give the atmosphere a proper assessment.  
  
He's not sure what to say though. Eren coughs. "Levi, your... your hair looks nice today. Sir."  
  
Levi doesn't give a response to this.  
  
"Eren," he starts, hands still running over and along each other absentmindedly. Eren tries not to stare at his chest again. "If it's all right with you, I thought it'd be... nice if we could... enjoy each other's company tonight."  
  
"Oh!" Eren says, a knee-jerk reaction. Each other's _company_.  
  
Jean was right. This is really happening.  
  
And suddenly the room feels very hot and Eren feels incredibly underprepared.  
  
"Okay, well," Eren manages to say. His voice feels hoarse. "I'll just... Do you want me to..?"  
  
In all honesty, he has no clue how to answer Levi.  
  
Luckily, Levi catches his mistake then. "No, Eren! I meant..." He reaches a hand outward to Eren, stops his arm in mid-air, and brings it to the back of his neck with a sigh. "Sorry."  
  
He moves suddenly, and takes a couple steps to the right by the counter next to the tub. It's then that Eren notices the two plates of food. He watches Levi pick them up in his hands and turns around to face Eren again.  
  
"I meant it... literally. We can enjoy each other's company. I arranged for Sasha to make us dessert - Have you ever had dessert, Eren?"  
  
 _Oh_. Eren nearly laughs, he's so relieved. Though the other option might have been nice...  
  
He shoves his thoughts aside and nods in response to Levi's question. "When I was younger, yeah. A couple of times."  
  
"Good," Levi says, and sets the plates down. He hesitates for several moments. "I also thought we could take a bath together."  
  
Eren stays silent, but his mouth parts.  
  
"It's supposed to be romantic," Levi says.  
  
Eren stares at the tub and then back at Levi.  
  
"Like a date. _Eren_ ," Levi says, voice growing frustrated. " _Any_ reaction to this would be helpful. Say something."  
  
"I'm sorry," Eren slowly says. "I'm just... _Yeah_. I'm so... flattered? Levi, I..."  
  
"So, this is a good reaction then?" Levi asks, interrupting him. He takes a step closer.  
  
"Yes!" Eren responds more confidently. He's slightly wary about the bath; it seems like an intimate activity to do with someone. But then again, knowing this will get them even closer -- knowing that Levi _wants_ them to get closer, has Eren wanting to jump in already.  
  
It's hard to hide his enthusiasm. He lifts up his shirt and casts it aside, which Levi doesn't look like he appreciates.  
  
"Shit, Eren. At least fold them," he mutters in jest. Eren follows his suggestion but pauses to take a look back over to Levi, who turns to the tub and finally, _thankfully_ , removes his towel from his waist.  
  
There's the ass, Eren thinks, looking just as taut as he remembers it. He's got dimples, _oh walls_ , he's got _dimples_. How is Levi's body even possible? Eren keeps his pants on for a little while longer to hide the semi that starts forming.  
  
When he's finally undressed, he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, which are still lit and calling for Eren's attention. He's not as anxious as before, but he's still afraid he'll somehow fuck this up. Fall while on the way to the tub or getting food in Levi's hair, or something.  
  
He turns and heads for the tub, pivoting quickly enough to catch Levi looking away from his own backside. Levi casually plays it off by turning to the dessert plates and wading across the large tub to move them closer.  
  
Eren surges with pride, knowing Levi had been staring at him.  
  
He gets in to the water and gasps. It's _warm_ , more on the hotter side than cool. Levi must have boiled the water in the kitchen. It feels nice. Levi wades back over, next to him, carefully making sure not one crumb tumbles into their water.  
  
"Eat _carefully_ ," he orders roughly, sitting on one of the steps inside the tub. "There's a reason bathing and eating don't work well."  
  
Eren nods and sits next to him. "What did Sasha make?"  
  
Levi hands him his plate, and then stares down at his own with a small frown. "Some type of sweetbread, it seems."  
  
They each have two slices of bread, glazed with what looks like syrup and coated with a thick layer of powdered sugar. Sasha also placed a couple of strawberries to the side of the bread.  
  
"Oh," Eren says casually. "This is usually for breakfast, I think."  
  
" _Breakfast_?" Levi asks with a sneer. He looks pissed. "She fucking made us breakfast?" He sighs, hands Eren his plate and starts getting up. "I can't believe --"  
  
"Levi? Wait!" Eren's hands are tied since he's holding both plates, so instead he tries hooking his leg around Levi's before he's fully standing in the tub. The movement actually does stop the older man in his tracks, and he turns back, giving Eren a full-frontal view.  
  
Eren talks fast, though he takes mental photographs of the sight before him as he does so. "I've had this before, and it's really good. Honestly, it's okay. Sit down. Trust me!"  
  
Levi looks like he's not about to listen, and eyes the bathroom door. But to Eren's relief, Levi sits back down with a sigh. Good. He really didn't want Sasha to get in trouble for this. The dish is sweet enough for dessert anyway.  
  
He's determined to keep Levi's anger at bay and away from the other squad members, so when Levi grabs his plate back from Eren's hand, Eren makes haste in ripping the syrup-soaked bread into several pieces. "Here," he says, trying to prove his point. "Try it. It's really good, like I said." Eren balances his plate in one hand, while his other hand hovers over Levi's hands and plate, reaching for his mouth.  
  
Levi looks long and hard at Eren's hand, and the piece of bread he's offering at Levi's mouth.   
  
Eren recognizes how the situation looks like, and for a second he _does_ think Levi will allow himself to be fed. But the older man grabs the food from Eren's hand and eats it himself. He chews silently, eyes averted from Eren's direction.  
  
After a couple seconds, Levi speaks. "Not bad."  
  
Eren gives him a small smile. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Eren's attention is back on his own plate, now that it seems Levi won't be heading downstairs to scold Sasha for her cooking choices. He exhales contentedly, in triumph, and grabs a piece of his sweet bread. His eyes close when he pops it into his mouth, reveling in the sugary taste.  
  
He grabs another piece, this time making sure it has enough powdered sugar and syrup in the bite, but there's a swish of water to his side, and Levi is suddenly closer, his left shoulder grazing Eren's right.  
  
"Eren. Take this," he says, lifting his hand to offer a similar piece of bread that Eren has in his hand. The look of confusion might be obvious on Eren's face because Levi adds, "You gave me a piece of yours. Take one of mine."  
  
Eren looks at Levi's hand. Levi's fingernails are clean and trimmed. They're so very close to his mouth.  
  
"Can I... just...?"  
  
Levi takes a moment to respond. "Do what you want. Just don't drop anything in the water."  
  
Eren tilts his face forward, just a little, opens his mouth, and takes the food from Levi's hand. He means to maintain distance from Levi -- he really does -- but Eren miscalculates, and his tongue accidentally swipes at one of Levi's fingers. When it happens, Eren instantly looks over to Levi, afraid of what he might see. Disgust? Surprise? Should he have just grabbed it with his fingers then?  
  
Eren can't tell what Levi's thinking. He doesn't react. But his fingers still linger there, inches from Eren's mouth even when Eren backs away and swallows the bite Levi offered him.  
  
"Um. Thanks, Levi," Eren says. It's his voice that makes Levi finally recoil his hand, bringing it against his chest like if he's sprained his wrist.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Returning the favor suddenly feels like a good idea.  
  
Eren's still got a piece of syrup-sogged bread between his fingers. "You want another of mine, Levi?" He doesn't wait for a response before his hand hovers by Levi's face again.  
  
Eren is smiling, but Levi looks... strange. Eren tries discerning the emotion.  
  
Frustration? Fear? A mixture of both? Wait. It's called _intimidation_.  
  
Levi stares at Eren's hand a little longer before sighing and plucking the food out of Eren's fingers with his own. He looks a little defeated, made clearer when Levi gives him a side glance and apologizes.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"For what?" Eren asks. Levi doesn't respond.  
  
They eat in silence for a couple minutes until Levi's hand is back, in front of his face. Eren doesn't hesitate this time, and puts more effort into making sure he won't graze Levi's fingers with his tongue.  
  
This continues as they get along further with their plates; Eren offers up pieces of his dessert to Levi, who grabs them with his fingers, and Eren picks them with his mouth off Levi's hand. Eren is clumsy in his actions. With every other offer, his teeth graze at Levi's skin, or he accidentally ends up licking patches of his hand. He apologizes after the fourth time, but Levi shakes his head. "It's all right," he says. "Just eat."  
  
Levi uses his hands at all times, and Eren eventually realizes that's what Levi was apologizing for earlier. But this is Levi. Eren is used to his abnormal cleanliness by now. He takes no offense to this at all, because when Levi eats what Eren gives him, he gives a soft, appreciative noise that claws at Eren's belly. And Eren... wants to hear more of it.  
  
Their desserts don't last that long, and it might have to do with the fact that neither is trying to make conversation. Like both of them are preoccupied with the silent ritual they've created. Eren enjoys the feeding between them both, but he starts second-guessing himself again when they've both cleared their plates. What's supposed to happen next?  
  
"I'll take your plate if you're done," Levi says. Eren hands him the dish and watches Levi set them off to the side. "I'm a little amazed we kept that pretty clean."  
  
Eren nervously laughs. "Yeah."  
  
Levi quietly resettles next to him.  
  
Eren thinks he should strike up conversation.  
  
"Did you enjoy the food?" Levi asks first.  
  
"Oh," Eren says. "Yeah, I did. Thank you for that, Levi."  
  
Levi runs a wet hand through his hair. "Thank Sasha. She cooked it."  
  
Eren laughs again, and when he hears it, he hates himself. How does he get rid of the weird quiver that's suddenly developed in his voice? He hopes Levi doesn't notice it. "She was always... the best out of us when it came to cooking."  
  
"Yeah?" Levi turns his head toward him and coolly regards him.  
  
"Yeah," Eren flatly says. Levi nods and the awkward silence returns between them.  
  
Not cool, Eren thinks. He should have continued that train of thought with Levi. This is so weird. He hates it.  
  
"She -"  
  
"I -"  
  
Eren chuckles and Levi looks apologetic. "Sorry," Levi says. "Go on."  
  
"Oh, um," Eren says, losing face. "It was nothing. I wasn't saying anything."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Eren can hear the sounds of insects coming from outside. He looks around the room, to the candles, to the sink. The opposite edge of the bathtub. Hanji's personal row of hygienic products are neatly laid in a line, so to distract him from the penetrating, stifling tension among them, Eren squints his eyes and tries reading the labels.  
  
He's on the third bottle when he feels something behind his neck. Eren stiffens for several moments until he realizes it's Levi's arm - _whoa_ \- Levi's arm casually splayed behind him, on the edge of the tub, his hand barely touching Eren's left shoulder. Eren turns his head right, towards Levi, who's taking the time now to admire the water. He can't see Levi's face in this angle, but he does see how physically close Levi's gotten to him again.   
  
This is... interesting. He likes this. Eren starts to grin and with his left hand, he grips Levi's fingertips and pulls down, until Levi's arm is fully wrapped around his shoulders. Levi moves even closer, closer, and Eren sinks further down to adjust to Levi's height, until Levi's mouth is by Eren's ear, until half of Eren's body is against Levi's chest.  
  
Eren can hear Levi breathing in. Breathing out. His breath touches his ear and... _Fuck_.  
  
"Tell me about your day," Levi murmurs. Eren is so close that he feels Levi's chest moving up and down as he talks, and he can hear the soft shaking in his voice that reminds Eren that even Levi is still nervous about this entire ordeal.  
  
Eren awkwardly licks his lips. "It was okay." He takes a moment to steady his own voice. "After, um... well, this morning, I had breakfast. Did some training with Mikasa, said bye to her before she left."  
  
"Was that right before she and Connie left?" Levi asks. Meanwhile Eren closes his eyes to focus better on the vibrations in Levi's chest.  
  
"Yeah," he eventually answers. "She gave me a huge hug and everything. Not that I was worried about her... you know."  
  
Levi sighs and his breath tickles Eren's ear again. Eren lets out a small snort, much to his embarrassment.  
  
What he receives in response is a hand tousling his hair. Eren's breath hitches, and afterwards, so does Levi's.  
  
"Sorry," Levi immediately says. The arm around Eren's shoulder suddenly loosens up, and Levi tries retreating, but Eren quickly grabs it to keep it in place.  
  
"No, it's fine," he responds. "You just took me by surprise."  
  
Levi still doesn't look convinced but he stops trying to add distance between them.  
  
Come to think of it, Levi's looked uncomfortable this entire time that they've been together. Eren can't help but take this personally. Not that he's upset about it. He's probably just doing something wrong. But what is it? It could be the lack of conversation, though he's doing a better job at holding them _now_... Is he being rude? Or is he being... a prude? Shit.  
  
They just finished dinner. What's there to stop them now?  
  
"Levi," Eren says. Levi looks down at him expectantly.  
  
"Did you want... to have sex... now?"  
  
That time, Levi recoils faster than Eren can stop him. The look of disbelief on Levi's face is staggering.  
  
"What? Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because isn't that... next? On the date's agenda, I mean?" Eren asks as he straightens himself up. His voice sounds incredibly small. He's aware of this.  
  
And as if the moment couldn't get weirder, Levi laughs.  
  
It's a snort at first, not really sounding like a laugh at all. But then Levi's eyes brighten, his mouth widens, and he laughs. Genuine laughter spills from his lips as he looks off to the other side of the tub. He runs his hand through his hair and then starts covering his mouth with the back of his hand, a means to stopper the curt, deep noises he's letting out.  
  
"Eren, what the fuck?"  
  
Eren is embarrassed. _So_ fucking embarrassed. He tries hiding it with anger. "What?! It's not like I know what to do here - I thought - This morning you - !"  
  
"This morning might have been a mistake," Levi says quietly, though a ghost of a smile still remains on his face. "Shit, Eren. It's the first date. Really?"  
  
"I... A mistake?"  
  
"Mikasa would have my head if she found out we fucked," Levi continues. "And she _would_ find out, shit. She's worse than Four-Eyes sometimes."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean by a mistake?" He can't help the fragile tone in his voice, so he glares to hide that as well.  
  
"I mean, I'm sorry," Levi says. "If this morning made you feel uncomfortable. Or if that made you think that I would want more this evening. I should have thought it through."  
  
"I enjoyed it though," Eren is quick to say. "I wasn't uncomfortable... and I just... I don't know. This is my first date? I'm not sure what's required of me."  
  
"You're not required to do anything," Levi responds. He absentmindedly cups water into his hands, and lets it spill between his fingertips. "If you enjoy yourself, you're welcome to ask for a second date. If you're not, you can leave early. I won't be offended if it's the latter choice, by the way." He pauses. "I'm pretty awful at this."  
  
A wave of sympathy rushes over Eren, and he suddenly understands the uneasiness he's noticed in Levi's movements all evening. What Hanji told Christa was right then. Levi is _extremely_ shy when it involved dating.  
  
Thinking about this flares up Eren's eager determination. When Levi brings his hands up to the surface of the water in a cup, Eren grabs his left and forces it around his shoulders again. He huddles closer, re-positioning himself to how he was before. It might be too straightforward, but it'll at least be a clear indication of what Eren wants.  
  
It might be what Levi wants too, because he doesn't resist when Eren moves them closer. "Heh," Levi says. "So you do like being held."  
  
Eren's not sure why Levi says it like that, but he doesn't respond.  
  
"So you're enjoying yourself, I take it?"  
  
Eren nods against his chest. "Tell me about your day, Levi."  
  
It takes several moments, but when Levi answers, Eren can feel Levi's body relax. He can hear his heart beat.  
  
"A lot of paperwork," he answers. "And then I had to prepare for tonight. I... didn't realize how grueling it was to walk up and down the stairs to fill this tub."  
  
"Wasn't so bad," Eren says, but he doesn't sound convincing. It _was_ bad. Walking up and down the stairs so many times left him exhausted. But it was okay. "Might have been worth it, anyway," he adds.  
  
Levi makes an appreciative noise.  
  
"I heard you have a scar on the side of your body. Is that true?"  
  
"Only Hanji and Erwin know about that," Levi says, looking down at Eren suspiciously. When Eren doesn't offer up how he found out, Levi continues. "Yes. It's true. Accident when I was living under the capital. That's all you're getting for now. Next question."  
  
"Do you remember your first Titan kill?"  
  
"I was explicitly told not to discuss Titans while on this date," Levi says with a smirk. Eren looks up at him with confusion.  
  
"What? Who - Where are you getting this information from?"  
  
"It was on my first day outside of the walls," Levi casually answers. "Thirty minutes out. I had two friends assist me."  
  
Eren asks three more questions. Favorite food. How long he's known Erwin and Hanji. If Eren annoys him as much as he lets on.  
  
Levi answers them swiftly and succinctly. _Beef stew. Too long._  Meanwhile his hand trails to muss Eren's hair, which he doesn't seem to mind. He's especially soft in toying with strands of hair when he answers the last question, sighing softly and offering a simple "No. You don't." Levi must have thought twice about his short answer because he adds, "My sense of humor and teasing are just hard to understand sometimes."  
  
"How do you think this date is going?"  
  
Levi contemplates this. "Well. You're still here, aren't you? Can we get to bathing now?"  
  
Eren nods and he reluctantly pulls away. Levi takes a second to pull his arm away from Eren as well, or at least Eren thinks he does. That's exciting. Eren is all smiles when he grabs the shampoo and soap for both of them, though Levi grabs them from his hands and gives him an authoritative look. Levi is in charge of the actual bathing part, it seems.  
  
Levi works on lathering his head first before moving on to Eren. Eren patiently waits, watching the muscles in Levi's arms move and ripple with each scrubbing movement.  
  
When Levi instructs Eren to turn around, Eren complies, and Levi quickly gets to work on his hair. Eren remains still and sinks as low as he can so Levi can reach the top of his head.  
  
"I do have a couple questions for you, Eren," Levi says as he lathers. Eren tries turning around to look at him but Levi jerks his head straight back, fingers holding his cheeks tightly to keep him in place.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Is any of this too fast for you? Uncomfortable?"  
  
"I told you I wasn't --"  
  
"I don't just mean tonight," Levi says. Eren can feel him move away, most likely to grab the pail off to the side. "Think about it, Eren. We only just revealed our feelings this morning."  
  
Levi pours water on his hair and Eren gasps. It takes him a couple seconds to recover from being doused in water.  
  
"So?" Eren asks. "Normal people don't act this quickly?"  
  
"Not exactly," Levi answers. "But we're also not normal people." He tugs at Eren's hair, making sure every strand is clean and clear of suds. "We're soldiers. Relationships and sex don't end up working out among soldiers. Hm. On second thought, one-off occurrences of sex do. But I've never been a fan of those. If that's what you were looking for."  
  
Eren hasn't really thought about that. "I don't think so," he softly responds.  
  
Levi puts a hand on his shoulder and turns Eren around to face him. "I didn't think so either," he mutters. "My point is, Eren. I'm moving fast because that's the only option. People inside the walls have the luxury of debating labels or scheduling a fourth date." He looks up at Eren, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "This is what you'll get from me. If you don't like it, don't be hesitant in telling me. The sooner this is... out of your system, the better."  
  
Eren's too slow in stopping the frown from forming on his face.  
  
"Have I upset you?" Levi calmly asks.  
  
"You just... killed the mood, is all," Eren grumbles. He might be upset. But he understands. Maybe.  
  
Actually. No, he doesn't. He suddenly remembers how Levi thinks ahead, unlike himself. Eren lives in the moment. Right now, he wants to continue asking Levi questions about his life. _What does he mean he's never been a fan of one-night romps? Has he done them before? And with who?_ After that, Eren isn't sure. Fuck the second date. Fuck the fourth date. He'll get there when he gets there.  
  
"You don't have to answer right now," Levi says, interrupting his thoughts. "I wouldn't want you to." Levi suddenly gets up from the tub and stretches. He's so short though, and the tub so deep that the water reaches just below his belly button. But Eren can't see his lower half. What a shame.  
  
"I'm getting out now. My skin is getting soft."

 

* * *

  
Levi walks Eren back to his room, which is a nice touch to the romance, Eren thinks. On the way down, he considers grabbing Levi's hand in his, but it somehow feels... adolescent to him. Immature. And he wants Levi to see him as mature, and attractive, and capable of making important decisions.  
  
Though he may not be able to change Levi's mind about pursuing all this. The speech Levi had just given has settled in Eren's head and now he's feeling discouraged. Did Levi even like him?  
  
"Don't be upset," Levi tells him in a whisper as they walk down the stairs.  
  
"I'm not," Eren assures him again.  
  
"Hm."  
  
They stop a couple feet away from Eren's new quarters, whom he shares with the other guys. At this point in the night, it's late and past lights out, but Jean or Armin could easily still be awake.  
  
"Thank you for tonight, Levi," Eren whispers first.  
  
Levi nods, looking upward. "I hope you enjoyed it."  
  
"I did."  
  
Levi nods again. Looks around. Hesitates. "Let me know if you decide to pursue this in a couple days. Before the end of the week, at least."  
  
"You make it sound like an order," Eren says bitterly.  
  
"It's what I have to -"  
  
"Right. Okay. Good night."  
  
Eren knows he's not acting like he should. He can see it on Levi's face too. The older man might have something to say but ultimately decides not to.  
  
"Good night," he mumbles, and starts walking away.  
  
 _No.  
_  
That's not right. Eren doesn't want it to end like this. This is dumb.  
  
Impulsively, he grabs the sleeve of Levi's shirt and pulls. He only sees the flash of anger in Levi's eyes before he moves forward, leans down, and brings his lips to meet Levi's.  
  
Within seconds, Levi goes from shocked to receptive, slightly parting his lips; though Eren by no means takes the kiss further, more out of lack of experience than anything. One hand finds its way in Levi's hair and the other is still tightly holding on to Levi's sleeve, as if it were afraid Levi would leave, would walk away and end it.  
  
It's a soft, innocent kiss, and Eren thinks he's accomplished what he'd meant for it when he pulls back. But Levi suddenly grips both sides of his head and pulls him back down.  
  
"Open your mouth," he whispers. When Eren is about to ask why, Levi crashes his lips on him, his tongue swiping at his lips until the kiss is wet, rough, and clumsy. Eren's not sure how, but at one point Levi is sucking on his tongue, both parts painful and pleasurable, something so intense he involuntarily lets out a soft moan that he hopes no one hears from inside their quarters.  
  
Levi pulls back and wipes at the corner of his lips. "All right," he says.  
  
That's all he says.  
  
When Levi finally walks away, Eren's left with a wide grin on his face.  
  
He hobbles inside his bedroom.


	7. I know we'll go far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life resolves itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this. I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS HEHEHE
> 
> But, aww. Well at least I can focus on my AU slower build fic... and/or probably write all-out trashy ereri stories. (PROMPTS ANYONE? lololol)
> 
> Anyway. Shout out to Bjork's discography for helping me write this. I think it shows... Also, I've been alternating POVs but I /might/ have the last chapter be in levi's POV instead of eren's. not sure yet.

Levi avoids Eren for three days.  
  
He thinks it's the best decision, to give Eren enough space and time to consider what his next move should be in regards to their relationship.  
  
Levi had enjoyed himself on the date as best he could. There were moments when he had unfortunately second-guessed himself, he'll admit it. But when he _did_ let himself relax, when he stopped seeing the evening as a date and more of just spending some time alone with Eren, everything had started to feel... _natural_.  
  
Certainly not in the sense of skills or behavior. Levi had made mistakes. Eren had made mistakes as well. But just being with Eren in that intimate of a setting, touching him, bathing him, feeding him, had cleared everything else out of his mind. For a couple hours, Levi had forgotten that they were in the middle of a war, that he was a ranked officer in an army with little-to-no chance of survival.  
  
Being with Eren had felt like what his life should _really_ be, in fact.  
  
Ha. Hyperbolic statements. Levi has found new sentimentality in a matter of days, and he's not entirely sure how to interpret it all.  
  
Avoiding Eren would help him as well, then. Because Levi had certainly made up his mind on what he'd do if the decision rested on him instead. That much is obvious. Levi would pursue it. File the necessary paperwork, discuss the importance of discretion with Erwin, and try to maintain a relationship with Eren while keeping their heads in the war. It sounded difficult, of course. But not impossible.  
  
This world was impossible. Avoiding death was impossible. But the intimacy might make it worth it. Hell, it might even be necessary if they both wanted to keep their sanity. They arguably have the heaviest burdens to carry for this war.  
  
But he's left it all for Eren to decide. And it's unclear how Eren feels about it all. He had seemed angry as their date ended. What could that have meant?  
  
So Levi avoids him. Which isn't an easy thing to do, considering how Eren's devoted his mornings and nights to dote on Levi and his personal hygiene. But Levi skips his morning laps around the courtyard to take an even _earlier_ shower, and leaves a note for Eren stating not to worry about his baths anymore.  
  
He takes an early breakfast and a late dinner. He works in the library where Armin and Christa usually study to avoid being cornered in his office. In the castle's corridors, Levi makes sure to carry a stack of papers with him so that if he runs into Eren, which he does, he can pretend to be engrossed in the files.  
  
Levi bats him away when Eren gets closer. "Not now, Eren, I have to read through these reports by this evening."  
  
"Really? Do you need help then, sir?"  
  
"I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Which he doesn't. But this is for the best. It'll hurt less when Eren says no.  
  
Or, it might actually make it _easier_ for Eren to say no.  
  
Regardless. Levi carries on.  


* * *

  
To everyone's silent relief, Mikasa and Connie show up on the fourth day, with Hanji and her squad leading the way, and a carriage of supplies in the back of their convoy. Levi's the first to greet them, though he does that just to make sure the proper supplies for his shower are stored in their carriage.

Hanji knows this. She laughs and casually hops off her horse to follow Levi. "Yes, Levi, don't worry! It's all there! It should take a day to get everything fixed with the right amount of people working on the pipes. Hey, where's Eren? I want to do some research today with him if it's okay."  
  
"He should be round back with the others," he idly says as he whips the blanket to the left, revealing the supplies underneath. She's right. It's all there. The nightmare is almost over. "But fixing the water supply is imperative, Hanji. That has to happen first."  
  
"But, Levi!"  
  
"No," he sharply cuts. "Your experiments are postponed until tomorrow. Tell everyone."  
  
Hanji looks ready to protest again, but another glare from Levi stops her. She loudly groans and trudges off with her horse, her squad following suit. Connie and Mikasa stay behind.  
  
"Did you run into any trouble?" Levi asks them. They both shake their heads. "Good. Connie, you'll be in charge of the repairs today." He pauses and bitterly adds, "That shouldn't be a surprise."  
  
"Yes, sir," Connie weakly answers. He gives a salute before stepping back and leaving. But Mikasa lingers on her horse, looking like she's waiting for something. Levi knows what it is.  
  
"Did you... talk with him?" she asks, once Connie is out of hearing range.  
  
"Yes," Levi answers. "We spoke."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Of course Mikasa would want a recap of what's happened since she's been gone. Why wouldn't she? Levi hides his face and grits his teeth in annoyance. He turns back to her, and aims to give her as little information as he can.  
  
"I left everything up for him to decide. Though if it makes you feel better, he hasn't approached me in days." The words are blunt and unfriendly, but Levi can't help it. _Getting this out of his system_. Mikasa's words had offended him back then and he still resents them now.  
  
Mikasa doesn't say anything, which he finds a relief. Not that there's much left to say. He hears her sigh and Levi swiftly pulls the tarp on top of the supplies back into position. "Let's go. There's a lot of work to do today."  
  
"Leave the carriage here, sir. I can unload it," Mikasa offers. He looks at her, and she holds his gaze for several moments before turning away and leading her horse into the stables.  
  
Instinctively, Levi thinks this might be her way of apologizing. But he quickly snuffs those thoughts out.  


* * *

  
Everyone has a task assigned to them today.  
  
Connie is the main over-seer for the repairs as a continuing punishment, though Levi's fearful that the tasks will be accomplished incorrectly under Connie's orders. So he assigns Armin as a second coordinator as well -- who, thinking back now, would have been the best choice for repairing Levi's shower in the first place. What had Levi been thinking? Ugh.  
  
He doesn't regret anything in the past week, though. Not really.  
  
Mikasa is the strongest, so Levi positions her by the well to replace the broken pipe outside. He assigns Sasha there too, in case Mikasa needs assistance. Christa, meanwhile, is upstairs in Levi's quarters to replace his shower head. It's an easy task. Apparently all that needs doing is twisting it in place, but Christa is second-best at cleaning, and he wouldn't mind someone tidying up in there. He hasn't been using his restroom much except to shit, anyway.  
  
Jean has food duty today, which proves crucial since Hanji's entire squad has come back starving and exhausted. Most of them are waiting in the mess hall as he prepares them meals. A few are in their quarters, choosing to rest first instead. That's wise, Levi thinks, because they'll certainly be cleaning and wiping the floors of the castle for most of the day.  
  
That just leaves Eren and Hanji.  
  
Levi pulls Hanji aside in the first-floor corridor and confesses he's been using her bath for the past couple of days. She laughs, gripping her knees as she doubles over with cackles, listening to his hurled insults about _why the hell didn't you tell me about your bath, you fucking four-eyes?_ and _how the shit did you get scented candles approved?_  
  
"Wait, you used my candles? Why? They're artificial, you know. I didn't think you'd enjoy them."  
  
Levi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's been a strange week, Hanji."  
  
"Oh, really?" she says, her tone interested. "Pour us some tea, tell me all about it. We have a lot to discuss about the next mission as well. Oh, here comes Eren! Good!"  
  
Levi hears approaching footsteps from behind him and tries not to show any discomfort or awkwardness on his part. He shifts his weight casually and keeps his eyes on Hanji, even when Eren stops right next to him.  
  
"Captain! Squad leader!"  
  
Eren salutes.  
  
Tch. Levi shifts his weight between his legs again and crosses his arms.  
  
"Eren!" Hanji exclaims. "It's been too long, are you well-rested? I wanted to start today on the shifting experiments since I'm back, but your _boring_ Captain here would rather I sit in my office and do paperwork - which I've been doing the _entire time_ I've been inside the walls."  
  
Eren gives her a small, nervous laugh that makes Levi feel odd. He's tired of trying to avoid Eren in all situations, but Levi doesn't think now's the time to put an end to it. He tries to think of a way to get out of there, fast. Levi clears his throat.  
  
"That's right," he calmly says. "I think the next round of experiments can wait until tomorrow. But that shouldn't mean you two can't start discussing what you have in mind right now."  
  
He catches them off-guard. Eren turns to him, confused, and Hanji's face drops.  
  
"What?" she asks.  
  
"By all means, you two should have a meeting to discuss and schedule the following week's worth of experiments," he continues. "I know you're eager to get started. Seems like the best idea for today."  
  
Hanji's face is scrunched up into an expression Levi can't decipher. She scratches her head and brings her face closer to his with a tilt. " _What_?" she asks again.  
  
"Captain," Eren interjects. "Shouldn't, uh... shouldn't you be there too, for this meeting?"  
  
Levi quickly shakes his head. "I would, but I have a mountain of work to do." _A mountain?_  
  
"A mountain?" Hanji asks incredulously. All Levi can do is nod. But he's lying obviously, which he's already feeling guilty for. Avoiding Eren for four days now just seems pointless and tedious. A little cowardly. Why is he doing it? Why is he _continuing_ to do it?  
  
It's pride. Wracked with guilt, wracked with embarrassment. Levi is only good at war, at being a soldier. Not a lover. Not a partner.  
  
"I should get started, actually," Levi says. He swears he sees a flash of anger on Eren's face. Levi turns to head upstairs. "Let me know what you've come up with tomorrow."  
  
"But - sir!"  
  
"Levi?"  
  
Levi quickens his pace to his office before they chase him down.  


* * *

  
Levi takes off his jacket as soon as he enters his office and sets it behind his chair. He doesn't have any paper work to do, not really. He's been diligent in the past couple days to ensure that. He thinks of what he can do to pass time in his office, but after several minutes of organizing and re-organizing the paperweights on his desk, he thinks he's better off heading outside to check that the plumbing gets fixed properly.  
  
He opens his office door and takes two steps into the hallway when he sees him: Eren, furious, gritted look on his face, stalking straight toward him.  
  
Shit.  
  
For a brief moment, Levi considers slinking back into his office and pretend to immerse himself in a report, but before he can move in any direction, Eren growls out: "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
... _Shit_.  
  
Levi looks over behind Eren to make sure no one else is coming up in the corridor. He's not sure what to say. He asks what he thinks is the most nonchalant, casual question. "Where's Hanji?"  
  
By then, Eren's reached him, and he shoves Levi hard on the shoulder with enough force to push Levi fully up against the wall. "Why the fuck are you avoiding me?" he spits out. There's white-hot heat in his eyes.  
  
Levi reacts fast and glares as he flings Eren's hand off him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Me? What are _you_ doing?" Eren asks frantically. His voice is loud and echoing across the walls now. Anyone could easily hear him, even if they were at the foot of the stairs. This isn't good. Levi grabs Eren by the wrist and pulls him into his office before he continues ranting out in the hall. He pushes him in and closes the door behind them both.  
  
Levi turns and faces Eren, who's still fuming by the looks of it. Levi can't play dumb right now, not that he necessarily wants to. And Eren's got every right to be upset. He rubs the back of his neck and moves past Eren to the front of his desk, trying to figure out a way to start this conversation as normally as possible.  
  
Eren doesn't appreciate this. "Hello? Can you _talk_? You're still gonna avoid me even when I'm right in front of you?"  
  
"No," Levi responds as he looks down. There's dust on the floorboards, he notices. He crosses his arms and leans against his desk, crossing his ankles as well.  
  
He knows what to say now. It's the only way to start.  
  
"I'm sorry." _For acting like a child_. "For avoiding you."  
  
Levi looks up and finds Eren standing still, features frozen in aggravation. Levi goes on. "I wanted to give you enough space to make your decision. Without any influence from me."  
  
Eren doesn't say anything. He's still breathing heavily from his outbursts, but his face is gradually sofening. He looks a lot less furious now than when he had stomped toward him just moments ago.  
  
But the silence continues. Levi wants to break it.  
  
"Where's Hanji?" he asks again, as casually as he can muster.  
  
Eren must have been thinking about what he's just said, because the question looks like it surprises him. After a moment, he regains his composure, licks his lips, and sets one hand on his hip while the other scratches behind an ear. "Uh... Outside. She dismissed me and told me to come look for you." He pauses and suddenly looks sheepish. "I think she knows, by the way."  
  
That's... not good. Maybe. "What did you do?"  
  
"It wasn't me," Eren says. "It was _you_. The way you willingly gave me over to her. You've _never_ done that." He takes a step closer. "She said I must have done something huge, the way you ran off like that."  
  
Of course. He was pretty obvious. Levi ignores the embarrassment building inside him. "I see."  
  
There's more uncomfortable silence. Levi uncrosses his arms and settles them on the desk behind him, bracing himself. "For the record," he eventually starts. "I'll respect whatever decision you've made. Don't think I'll take offense to your choice."  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
Levi stares at him for several moments and speaks slowly. "You've made your decision. Yes? I understand if it's not favorable-"  
  
"Levi, what are you talking about?"  
  
Levi doesn't respond.  
  
"I want this. I want _you_. I thought by - by kissing you, that would be clear. And... I thought you kissing back meant you wanted it too. I didn't need _four_ days to think about it. I didn't even need an hour. What a waste of time."  
  
Relief. Disbelief. He's sure the emotions are all on display on his face. He swallows. "Wait, you..."  
  
"And even if you didn't want to continue," Eren interrupts, and as he speaks, his right booted leg kicks at the floorboards like a nervous tic. "That would have been... okay, too. Maybe."  
  
Levi wants to cut in, tell him he's wrong, and that Eren would have probably pursued him anyway, but Eren says it for him. "Actually, I might have tried changing your mind," he adds with a small smile. "But I wouldn't have... _ignored you_. That's just... stupid. You taught me that. You tell me all the time, that communication is key among our squad. You always tell us that, so I don't know why... Why would you avoid me?"  
  
 _You taught me that_. Eren, standing in the center of the room, looking bigger than he is, looking older. It's a glimpse of the future version of him, one with twice the confidence he has now, twice the strength, three times the fortitude that he currently possesses. It's more than impressive. It's remarkable. Metaphorical. Eren is a breath of air that Levi wants to keep inhaling.  
  
The world settles back into place, and Eren is waiting for an explanation. He deserves the truth. Levi exhales. "I haven't held a relationship since joining the Scouting Legion, Eren. I don't have to give you the exact amount of time for you to know it's been a while."  
  
Eren looks amused. "Really?"  
  
Levi glares and Eren looks apologetic. "Sorry," Eren says. "I just find that kinda hard to believe. Okay, so... You're bad at this."  
  
Levi straightens up and crosses his arms in defense. "Tch. I'm not _bad_ at these things, I just-"  
  
"Levi," Eren cuts in. "Levi, I'm bad at this too. I haven't had a relationship. _Ever_."  
  
"And you really want to start now?"  
  
"Yes," Eren answers automatically. "Yeah." Slowly, he offers up a smile, and then a soft laugh. "Do you know how long I've... had a crush on you? And you might like me back? It's... I don't know. It's exciting."  
  
He closes the distance between them slowly, though his clenched hands by his sides give away his nerves. But it all feels okay now, somehow. The smile on Eren's face doesn't disappear. He looks warm. "This might end badly, in a lot of ways." Eren pauses and his features darken. The weight of that sentence begins to implode inside the room, but he carries on. "But I think we can still try. I want to try."  
  
Levi can see that Eren's fists are still clenched. Still nervous. He doesn't have to be. "Relax, Eren," Levi says, looking up. "I want to try, too."  
  
"Really?" Eren's green eyes brighten. Levi gives him a firm nod.  
  
"So then," Eren says, taking a final step in front of Levi. "Is it okay to... kiss you now?"  
  
"Huh. You didn't ask last time," Levi flatly muses.  
  
Eren thinks this is rejection judging by the defeated look in his eyes, which Levi finds a little comical. He reaches forward with one hand and pulls at a uniform strap by Eren's side. Eren jerks forward and his waist knocks against Levi's stomach, breath hitching as it happens. But Eren recovers, and though there's a shy expression to his face, Eren utters a small, bemused noise, looks down, and presses his forehead against Levi's.  
  
Eren starts to grin, and his green eyes flicker with joy, which in turn makes Levi want to smile. Levi tries to inconspicuously bite the inside of his mouth to keep it from forming. It's no use though. Eren softly laughs again and timidly places his hands on Levi's waist, gently shimmying their two bodies from side-to-side.  
  
It all feels juvenile, awkward even. "So can I?" Eren asks, barely above a whisper. Holy shit, they're _flirting_. They're being _coy_ , and this is something Levi didn't think he'd ever do with anyone, let alone _Eren fucking Jaeger_ , but though it feels out of his comfort zone, Levi finds himself wanting to venture forward.  
  
These next kisses are meant to confirm a promise, unlike the hurried, desperate one they shared at the end of their date. Levi takes it slow, carefully raising his arms around Eren and links his hands together behind Eren's neck. His smirk hurts from trying to keep it from growing.  
  
"Hm," Eren lets out, eyes hooded in a silent concentration. He's looking at Levi's lips now. His breath is shaky, but he leans forward and kisses him, soft and chaste and slow. When Eren pulls back, he bites his bottom lip, and goes in for another. He does this twice, three times, multiples times, planting safe kisses that Levi returns with intent. Levi closes his eyes and affectionately kisses back until, maybe after the seventh one, when he starts sensing an urgency on Eren's lips very unlike the insecure, tentative way that Eren went about it the last time.  
  
Eren deepens his kisses of his own accord. Levi complies. He runs a hand through Eren's hair and then pulls Eren further against him, consequently crushing their lips together. Their movements are sloppier now, growing heated. Levi opens his mouth and Eren is clumsy, his tongue lapping against the corners of Levi's lips. But he's trying, and Levi can't fault him for that.  
  
Levi roughly tugs at the lapels of Eren's jacket, and Eren responds with a grunt. His hands snake around Levi's back, and he pulls him forward. There's no space between them anymore, and Levi can feel Eren's bulge pressing into him. His own cock is making him feel restricted, contained. He'll have to deal with that soon. But right now his hands go back to combing through Eren's hair, still kissing him, fingers tightening and twisting around strands of brown hair. Soft. Clean. But Eren's grip around him is firm. Strong. So fucking strong.  
  
Levi pulls back from Eren's lips, and his tongue swipes at his own before delving onto Eren's neck. Eren arches, granting him more skin to trace a wet trail on. They've been silent thus far, save for the wet, messy noises from their lips, but when Levi's tongue licks at a certain spot on his neck, Eren gently cries out, and it feels like Levi's entire body hums with desire alongside him.  
  
Levi needs _more_. Quickly. He hadn't realized how much he physically needs this to happen. He exhales against Eren's skin, and his hands pull down the sleeves of Eren's jacket until Eren gets the hint and starts shrugging it off himself.  
  
Eren meanwhile starts pulling at his cravat, loosening it fast and rough that the fabric stings Levi's neck as it glides off. Levi is still kissing his neck, sucking gently, earning him the soft gasps that send waves of arousal down to the pit of his stomach. He pulls at the leather strap across Eren's chest and utters a harsh "fuck" when he has trouble unbuckling it.  
  
"Take it off," Levi mutters breathlessly, as his hands move to his own harnesses. It's then he notices his hands are shaking from the way he struggles with the buckle on his chest. He can't remember when that started.  
  
"Everything?" Eren pants. His top straps come loose and they hang down, still connected to his belt. Levi nods but he's impatient, and moves forward to claim Eren's mouth again once he sees Eren barely unbuckling his belt.  
  
"Wait," Eren says between the kisses, and then _moans_ when Levi takes the opportunity of Eren moving away to pry Eren's belt loose enough to manage a hand down Eren's pants. Levi's fingers graze wiry hair, and then hardening flesh that makes Eren nearly keel over and lose balance.  
  
"Wait, let me - take it off -" Eren groans, but something primal is rising within Levi, his own cock now rock-hard against his uniform pants. He wants to fuck him. Damn it, he wants to _fuck_ him, but this is something new and barely blooming. There will be time for that later. Levi will make sure of that.  
  
For now, Levi turns Eren around until it's Eren's back that's against the front of his desk. Eren's body is writhing, and he's panting with exhaustion already. His lips are plump and pink from the amount of kissing they've done thus far. He looks like a fucking _mess_ , with hair sticking out every which way, and Levi can't believe how much of a turn-on it is.  
  
He works on the straps on Eren's legs, and back to Eren's belt, stealing kisses when he can. Eren tries to do the same for Levi and his uniform, but Levi swats his hand away when he does.  
  
This is Eren's day today, after all.  
  
It takes Levi an agonizing minute before everything finally comes loose, and they both set Eren's belt aside on the desk along with his harnesses and guard. Eren laughs, sounding tired, and this time Levi allows the smile to overwhelm his face. At that, Eren grabs his face for a long, hard kiss and Levi can only half-concentrate on undoing the buttons to Eren's pants.  
  
Finally, _finally_ , they come undone and Eren looks like he's about to sit up on the desk, but Levi holds him down. Eren looks confused for a second, but realization dawns on his face when Levi takes a knee and starts bending down.  
  
"Levi," he breathes down. Levi's eyes flick upward. Eren's bulge is more noticeable at this angle. More prominent. Levi cups it with his palm and Eren moans again. "Levi, you don't have to -"  
  
"Shut up," Levi says, one hand trailing upward, through the inside of Eren's shirt to touch Eren's abs. With his other hand, Levi shoves Eren's unbuttoned pants down to his thighs, and then does the same to his underwear. Eren's dick immediately springs up and Levi has time to stare up into Eren's face for a brief second before taking the tip in his mouth.  
  
Eren sounds like he's been punched in the stomach. In fact, he can feel the muscles in Eren's stomach moving uncontrollably with the hand that's clutching at Eren's skin there.  
  
Levi hasn't done this in _years_ , but it's not a skill you could ever forget. He softly grips the base of Eren's cock and pumps with his hand, simultaneously working the head with his mouth. He hollows his cheeks, and sucks lightly, meanwhile trying to keep Eren from writhing under him too much.  
  
Eren is _loud_. His cries can definitely be heard from outside his office, and Levi gently smacks his hand against Eren's stomach. "Quieter," Levi says as he pops Eren's cock out of his mouth. He goes back to work again, pumping faster. It only stops Eren from groaning for a couple seconds.  
  
He's squirming, bucking his hips like he's lost all control of his own body. "Levi - " he cries, head thrown back, and hands clenched against the desk. "Levi, it feels so _good_. _Fuck_."  
  
Levi tries to match Eren's thrusts, however erratic they are. When his jaw stiffens, he takes a break to lick along the underside of Eren's cock, coating it with enough of his saliva to pump Eren even faster. His grip twists along Eren's shaft, and his mouth is on Eren's tip again, trying to take as much of it as he can.  
  
" _Leeevi_ ," Eren whines. _Fuck_ , he sounds so hot, so good. So _needy_. "Please, I'm not - I won't last -"  
  
"I don't expect you to," Levi moves back and manages to say. He gives a small swipe to the head with his tongue, causing Eren to briefly shudder. "Go," he growls. "Do it. Do it for me, Eren."  
  
Eren's cock is back in his mouth for only a few seconds when he feels something warm hit the back of his throat. Levi looks up and Eren's face is scrunched in a silent scream, body shuddering, hips thrusting with every spurt of cum that he drains into Levi's mouth. Eren finally inhales, loudly, and Levi swallows the bitter-tasting liquid.  
  
Eren braces his body with his hands on the desk, but he slowly slinks downward, down, down on the floor, legs spread, and bare ass touching the floor. Levi will judge him for that later; right now, after he makes sure Eren hasn't passed out, Levi works on his own uniform, belt first, detaching it just enough to be able to comfortably undo his pants and finally touch the erection he's been sporting this entire time.  
  
He settles himself next to Eren on the floor, and jerks himself fast, eyes closed, Eren's _fucking great_ moans echoing in his head. This is fine, he thinks. They'll have time to fool around more another day. But Levi needs release. His pumping is automatic, and he makes his way to the edge in record time.  
  
He opens his eyes when he feels Eren's hand on his cock, gently trying to move Levi's away.  
  
Levi turns to look at him and Eren languidly scoots closer, and lolls his head on Levi's shoulder. "Let me," he says quietly, still sounding like he's run a mile. Levi won't argue. He plops his hand on the floor, and tries moving Eren closer to his body.  
  
"Faster," Levi asks in a whisper, and Eren obeys, his hand moving up and down Levi's thick cock. Levi sighs deeply and rests his head against the desk. _Fuck yes_. The feeling of someone else's hand on his cock feels better than he remembers.  
  
He opens his eyes when he feels Eren adjusting himself next to him. He finds Eren looking at him, intensity in his eyes, and Levi moves in for a kiss. It's a lazy one, but passionate, and it stays that way even when Eren's hand quickens its pace, even when Levi feels the pressure in his balls building and building.  
  
Levi moans his orgasm into Eren's mouth, his leg tensing up as he comes into Eren's hand. Eren catches his moans between his lips, letting out small, appreciative noises of his own. When the waves of climax start dying down, Levi pulls back and Eren rests his head on his shoulder again.  
  
When he catches his breath, and his heart rate is back to normal, Levi looks down to gaze at his spent dick. Eren's hand is drenched in cum. Eren pulls it back and wipes it on his crumpled pants that are still slunk down to his thighs.  
  
Levi grimaces and instinctively shoves Eren off his shoulder. "Fucking disgusting."  
  
Eren chuckles. "What should I have done?"  
  
"Eat it. Wash your hands. Use a tissue."  
  
"Okay. I'll eat it next time."  
  
"Tch," Levi says, and stops talking after that. He closes his eyes and rests his head against the desk with a sigh.  
  
Perfect.  
  
"That was nice," Eren says. "Really good. Like... really good."  
  
Levi smirks but keeps his eyes closed. "Yeah."  
  
"I could get used to this, Levi."  
  
"Mm. Me too."  
  
Eren sighs and returns his head back on Levi's shoulder. Levi kisses his head but makes no effort to move.  
  
After several minutes, Eren speaks.  
  
"Don't fall asleep," he murmurs. "I think you'd want us to clean this room now that we just did all that. Don't you?"  
  
Levi's heart starts to beat faster. He'll swear by it.  
  
"Don't make me fall in love with you, Eren."  
  
Eren laughs.


	8. With you, I'm in warm water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gives in; Eren finds something he's really good at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely reads more like an epilogue. An incredibly fluffy, GOOFY, epilogue.
> 
> We made it, guys. This is it. Bless the support. BLESS. I know it's impossible to please everyone that reads this ending, but I hope the majority enjoys this.... *Nervously looks up at the "this is supposed to be funny" tag*
> 
> also, whoops i should probably add some more tags like.... ?? shower sex ???? bottom!levi ..???? um. (sorry if you hate bottom levi.... it just... kinda happened)

So, that was it. In a matter of days, Eren had found himself a... _boyfriend_. Partner? Lover? A _relationship_.  
  
And their _relationship_ is a little unconventional, to say the least. For one thing, he and Levi are required to attend a long-winded meeting with Erwin about it, like if it's just another matter of mundane business in their day. But it has to be done, Levi had said, before they can break the news to the squad. Before Eren can really consider his _relationship_ "official."  
  
Levi had told him that these kinds of things are recorded in paperwork, but considering their critical positions in the war and as Scouts, Erwin decides against this. Instead, Erwin lectures them for two hours about discretion, the consequences of letting this development leak, lest their enemies use it against them, and how love can cloud the judgment of even the best of soldiers.  
  
 _"How did this even start?" Erwin asks at one point. Eren tries to think of a way to answer, but Levi speaks first._  
  
 _"Do you really want to know?"_  
  
 _Erwin sighs. "No. I suppose I don't."_  
  
To be honest, Eren had left the meeting feeling discouraged and a little attacked, but Levi has a separate meeting with Erwin a couple days afterward. Eren bombards him with questions as soon as he returns.  
  
 _"Is he still mad? Does he want us to stop?"_  
  
 _"What?"_  
  
 _"Fuck... he's expelling us from the Scouts, isn't he?"_  
  
 _Levi rolls his eyes. "No. He was never upset with us. He just wants us to be careful. No public displays. The war comes first. Stuff like that." Levi then crosses his arms and looks to the side. "Actually, he said he's hopeful. Thinks this is the best shit to happen for me."_  
  
 _Eren smiles. "Really?"_  
  
 _"Not you too," Levi says with a scowl._  
  
Telling the rest of Squad Levi and Squad Hanji about his _relationship_ proves taxing, because not only is he physically tired from the experiments they ran on him all day, but because Hanji - _even though she had already guessed what was happening_ \- has too many questions about the origin of this development. Seriously. She's worse than Erwin.  
  
Armin, however, offers Eren a warm smile. Jean looks ecstatic for some reason. Sasha and Connie look at each other, mouths agape, and Christa claps.  
  
But Mikasa doesn't stop glaring at Levi for the rest of the night. The next morning, it's Levi's turn to ask about his _boyfriend's_ best friend, wondering how long she'll stay upset at him. Eren just smirks and shrugs.  
  
 _"She just wants us to be careful," he answers, mimicking Levi._  
  
 _"Bullshit," Levi says. Levi doesn't pick up on Eren's mocking tone. "She hates me. As her Captain, I can't have that."_  
  
 _Eren scoffs. "She's just being protective. It's annoying sometimes but... that's just who she is."_  
  
Later that day, Eren spots Levi and Mikasa chatting heatedly by the stables, serious looks on their faces. Eren doesn't ask, and neither ever bring it up to him, but by that night Mikasa seems to soften up around them both.  
  
And when Connie and Sasha bombard Eren at dinner about his new relationship ("Have you guys kissed yet?," "How big is his thing?," "Does Levi like to cuddle?"), she crams bread into Sasha's mouth and threatens Connie by claiming she'll tell everyone what happened in the forest when they traveled together a couple days back.  
  
Connie promptly shuts up.  
  
After that, life goes on. But it takes some time for Eren to adjust to being someone's _boyfriend_. He doesn't know what he expected, not like he ever imagined any of his crushes would ever amount to anything. He and Levi can't exactly go on romantic dates anymore, not with the constant titan experiments that Hanji schedules, or the chores that Eren has to tend to daily. And despite the astounding intimacy they had already shared, their private moments happen infrequently, less and less.  
  
Levi had warned him about this too, and Eren tries to be mature about it, because it's what he _should_ be now, responsible and self-assured. But two weeks later of alleged dating, and Eren finds himself slamming Levi's office door, irritated and ashamed of the fact.  
  
 _"I want to hang out with you more," Eren grumbles. "This isn't how I thought it'd be."_  
  
 _His presence doesn't look like it's surprised Levi at all. Rather, Levi responds to his request with a deliberate sigh. "I didn't say this would be easy," he says. "If this isn't how you pictured it, then maybe we should -"  
_  
 _"Don't even say that," Eren yells.  
_  
 _"Calm down."  
_  
 _"No! You... I just... I'm trying. Okay? I swear I am. I don't talk about us with anyone aside from Armin. I haven't asked for anything until now. Can you just... make some more time for us? Please? I know it's selfish, and I'm being unprofessional about it, but..."  
_  
 _Levi beckons him with a finger, and Eren trails off as he leans his upper body across Levi's desk. Levi scoots in, and he meets Eren half-way for a kiss.  
_  
 _"I'm sorry. You're right, Eren. I promise I'll see what I can do."  
_  
And Levi does. Levi tries, and in a matter of days, both their schedules have been readjusted to place them on security watch at the same time, and to have an hour-long break simultaneously. Levi organizes a private dinner for them in his office every other day, and though public displays of affection are forbidden, Levi lets Eren steal kisses when no one is looking. Once, when no one is around, Eren boldly clasps his hand around Levi's as they leisurely walk.  
  
It startles Levi the first time Eren does it, but eventually it's Levi that initiates the hand-holding (although once he does it without realizing Hanji is in the area, and the squeals she emits ring in Eren's ears for the entire day).  
  
Everything gets better.  
  
But they don't have sex.  
  
They kiss when they can. It often gets heated. One evening, they slip away during security watch to the back of the castle headquarters, and Levi goes down on his knees again in public, where anyone could have seen.  
  
But they don't have sex.  
  
Even when Levi permits him to sleep in his room a month after dating, and they consequently begin to fool around more.  
  
 _"You don't understand how good you look when you're moaning," Levi mutters, hovering over Eren, two fingers curling deep in Eren's ass. Eren tries to keep the sounds in, tries to be silent, but he cries out every time Levi's hands are on him. Eren fists the sheets when he comes. He cries out Levi's name, but Levi covers his mouth._  
  
 _"Hanji will hear us again, idiot," he says. He uncovers Eren's mouth and plants a long, needy kiss on him._  
  
And Levi is so patient with him, even if Eren's past sexual experiences only include awkward handjobs in the dark.  
  
 _"No teeth. That's it, Eren. As much as you can have in your mouth. Don't make yourself gag. Crook -_ mm _\- Crook your fingers in me like -_ there _."_  
  
Levi lets out small grunts when Eren's pleasuring him. He throws his head back and sighs expressively with his eyes closed. And Levi is always reserved, even when he comes.  
  
But they don't. Have. Sex.  
  
Yeah, it pisses Eren off. He'll go ahead and blame his age, too, sure. Or maybe it's just Levi's physical entity, his perfectly carved body that he must have sold his soul for, that makes Eren want to touch him for days. Eren _wants_ it.  
  
Because maybe sex will help Levi lose control. Maybe _fucking_ will get Levi screaming like he gets Eren to nearly every night. But when he brings the topic up, Levi annoyingly shakes his head and dismisses him with a hand.  
  
 _"You're not ready. End of discussion."_  
  
This, and Levi refusing to let him use his personal shower, are the only things that Eren can't stand about their relationship (yeah, relationship. Five weeks in and he's comfortable with the label now).  
  
 _"Can we talk about you letting me use your shower again? The walk downstairs to the communal ones is so inconvenient, Levi."_  
  
 _Hesitation. "It's just... a thing I have," Levi answers. " You can't use my shower. Before you start, I won't argue about it. No. You're not using it. End of discussion."_  
  
Ridiculous. Sometimes Levi acts like the 15-turning-16-year old.  
  
But whatever. Eren just likes to complain.  
  
It helps to distract him from how hard he's fallen. How fast.  
  
"I like you," he mutters one night, after six weeks of dating. Levi's left arm is wrapped tightly around his frame as Eren comfortably splays his head on the man's chest, fingers tracing Levi's abs. Eren peers up at him, and Levi glances away, softly chewing on his lip. By now, Eren knows that's a cue for Levi trying not to smile.  
  
"Obviously, I feel the same," Levi says. His embrace grows tighter, and it warms Eren's heart.  
  
He might as well say it.  
  
"I think I love you."  
  
"No," Levi responds instantly. "You don't."  
  
Silence. "Don't invalidate my feelings, Levi," Eren bitterly says. "I love you."  
  
Levi doesn't say anything. Eren focuses on the rise and fall of Levi's chest.  
  
"Do you love me back?"  
  
"What do you think?" Levi suddenly snaps, and stares down at him. He looks angry, and Eren can't help feeling stupid at his admission. Not that he'd ever take it back. Not in a thousand years. Eren sets his head back down on top of Levi and sighs. He closes his eyes and resorts to half-assed attempts at falling asleep.  
  
A couple minutes later, Eren feels Levi shift under him. He hears him exhale.  
  
"Eren."  
  
Eren looks up, just as Levi slinks lower onto the bed and onto his pillow. His right hand finds its way to Eren's hip, and he tugs at Eren's waist, pulls him into a position on top of him. Eren reacts accordingly and straddles him. He lowers his upper body, closing the distance enough for Levi to reach a hand straight up to run through Eren's hair.  
  
Levi then grips both sides of Eren's face with both hands and stares. Eren breathes in and out. Levi's eyes scan his face with scrutiny.  
  
Eren watches Levi's throat move as he swallows before speaking. "Don't ever change. Please. Don't ever change."  
  
It's genuine. It's sincere. It elevates him. Eren's heart starts racing and he's beaming. "Does this mean you love me?"  
  
"Shut up. I didn't say that."  
  
Eren laughs loudly, and Levi looks fucking annoyed until Eren lowers himself even more and gives his boyfriend a sloppy kiss.

* * *

  
Two weeks after that, Eren is almost taken.  
  
He tries staying stoic despite his shaking legs, and watches as Mikasa strikes the nape of the titan that was inches away from grabbing him, since his boot had been caught between a pile of stones.  
  
"Eren!" she yells. She's the first to reach him. There's another titan needing tending to, who Levi and Jean are currently fighting. "Eren, what happened? Tell me!"  
  
Blood is rushing in his ears. Mikasa helps pry his boot out of its position. She hugs him tightly.  
  
A large thud nearby lets them know the other titan is dead now. Eren tries to catch his breath again, and is silent when the other two arrive.  
  
"What's wrong?" Levi asks.  
  
"It almost got him," Mikasa answers.  
  
Eren glances up to find what he thinks is fear in Levi's eyes. Levi looks over to the large titan corpse, already disintegrating in front of them. He's quiet for several long moments.  
  
"Let's go," he finally answers abruptly. He pivots on his heel, his green Scouting cloak billowing after him. He walks back toward the castle headquarters, and he doesn't wait for the others.

* * *

  
By sundown, Eren's fully recovered from his scare. Even Mikasa, who continues doting and fussing over his carelessness, tones it down by supper.  
  
Levi, on the other hand...  
  
"You're being really touchy tonight," Eren points out, his fingers trying to pry open the hands laced across his stomach. "Let go. I have to take my shirt off."  
  
Levi doesn't move, but sighs against Eren's back.  
  
"Levi, come on."  
  
Levi places his chin on Eren's shoulder and pulls him in closer. Eren can feel his breath on his neck, and he smiles at the sensation. Eren lifts his hand to muss Levi's hair. " _Captain_. Captain Levi, sir."  
  
"I know I've said that annoys me," Levi says, his words tickling Eren's ear. "But I can warm up to you calling me that in private."  
  
Eren rolls his eyes and jerks away, strong enough to break from Levi's grasp. As he walks closer to their bed, Eren peels his shirt off his back and neatly places it on Levi's study desk. "Seriously," Eren says as he's doing this. "What's wrong? You weren't really talking during dinner either. Are you sick?"  
  
Levi watches him with uncertainty and sits down on the bed. "No, not sick." When Eren approaches, he opens his legs wider to let him stand between them. Levi snakes his arms around Eren's back, gropes his ass and then pulls him in to kiss his stomach.  
  
"Mm," Eren responds. Levi's kisses on his skin are wet and meaningful. Eren contentedly sighs but presses forward. "No, really, Levi. What is it? Tell me."  
  
"It's nothing," Levi says. "Come closer."  
  
"I'm... right here. _Levi_. Are you done now? Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
" _Levi_."  
  
"I could have lost you today."  
  
 _Oh_. Eren feels his heart sink. He looks down and finds Levi's tentative gaze on him, grey eyes masking whatever he's genuinely feeling. Eren's not sure. Eren still has trouble reading what's on Levi's mind.  
  
" _This_ is what Erwin warned us about," Levi continues impassively. "Attachments. They can blind a man. Leave him in crippling fear."  
  
Eren hates when Levi starts spouting regret and skepticism. Irritated, he shifts within Levi's arms. "Stop. You didn't lose me," he responds.  
  
"What if I did?" Levi asks quietly.  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"But what -"  
  
"But you _didn't_ ," Eren repeats more firmly.  
  
Levi says nothing. That means he's listening. Because it's truth. Their lives are in danger every day, and while today's threat was a close call, Eren is still alive, still here at headquarters. He wasn't taken. So all that's left for them now is to move on.  
  
"I get so angry with you sometimes, Eren," Levi flatly announces. Eren knows he doesn't mean it, knows that anger is easier for Levi to accept than everything else he feels.  
  
Which is why Eren needs to diffuse the tension in the room, for Levi's sake. Something he actually knows how to do. "Yeah," he starts. "You and Mikasa and Armin and Jean. Get in line." Before Levi can think he's offended him, Eren nervously chuckles and pushes against Levi's grasp. "Can you let go of me now? It's embarrassing."  
  
"Tch," Levi utters, and lets him go as if repulsed. Eren laughs again and starts settling himself on the bed.  
  
"You know I can't die any time soon anyway, right?" Eren jokingly says. "There are so many things I have to do before it happens. I haven't had sex with you yet, for example. I can't die a virgin."  
  
Levi snorts and lies down on the bed, pulling the sheets over his body. Eren continues. "I haven't gone to the capital. I haven't found my dad yet. I haven't killed every Titan around."  
  
Levi says nothing to any of this, just moves his arm around Eren when he scoots closer to Levi. Levi breathes him in, and Eren closes his eyes.  
  
"I haven't used your shower."  
  
"All right," Levi finally cuts in. "All right."  
  
Eren settles himself so that he's spooning against Levi. "Just... don't worry about me. Okay?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okay, then... Good night," Eren whispers.

* * *

  
"Eren."  
  
Eren hears his name, small and tinny in his head. But he doesn't open his eyes.  
  
Someone roughly shoves the back of his shoulder. "Eren," the voice says, a little louder.  
  
Eren opens one eye. He groans.  
  
"Wake up." Eren starts feeling more conscious now, and recognizes Levi's voice. He opens his other eye and sleepily raises up from the bed with a forearm.  
  
For a second, he thinks he's probably overslept. Eren's alarm clock these days is the muffled sound of water running in Levi's bathroom, after the man's come back from his morning run around the courtyard. Levi must have just gotten out. But when Eren cranks his neck to the bedroom window and sees how dark it still is, he's confused.  
  
"What time is it?" he asks hoarsely, looking back at Levi. Levi looks sweaty, presumably because he's just finished with his run. Eren's belly grows warm at the sight.  
  
"Early. Get up."  
  
Eren clears his throat, still cautious about the situation. "Oh," Eren says. "Do you... Should I go downstairs for my shower?" He stretches as he asks, arms raised high to the ceiling.  
  
"No," Levi answers. "You're showering with me today. Get up, let's go."  
  
This gets Eren reacting fast. Any traces of sleep still on his face melt away. "Levi? What are you talking about?"  
  
Levi looks irritated. He frowns and glances toward his bathroom door. "I'm letting you use my bathroom today. Hurry and get up before I change my mind about this."  
  
Levi trudges into his bathroom without another word, leaving Eren alone in the main part of his quarters, mouth parted in disbelief. Did Levi just...?  
  
But...  
  
He never lets him...  
  
" _Oi_ ," he hears loudly from the bathroom. That finally gets Eren to fling off the blankets and get up, his bare feet padding across the room. When he enters the bathroom, he finds Levi working on removing his pants.  
  
"Levi," he says with hesitation. "Levi, why are you... letting me shower with you?"  
  
"It's on your list, isn't it?" he says while undoing his trousers. He keeps his eyes on Eren as he strips, rendering Eren's throat dry. "Of things to do before you die?"  
  
Eren nervously scratches at his hair. "Uh. Well I was sorta joking."  
  
Levi pulls his pants off by his ankles and then starts to fold them. "Join me. Or don't. I don't care. I'm getting in now."  
  
Eren's shock over the unfolding events still won't subside, but to hell with it. He'll take the opportunity. He smiles and walks over to Levi with the intent of giving him gratuitous affection, but Levi raises a hand. "No. Brush your teeth first."  
  
Eren frowns but the glare he gets promptly sends Eren over to the sink.  
  
Another five minutes pass before Eren nears Levi's running shower and slides open its door. By now, Levi's entirely wet and working shampoo into his hair. Levi casually moves aside to give him room.  
  
Levi scoots into the shower stream once Eren is inside to scrub out the shampoo. He's moving naturally, nonchalantly, which makes Eren nervous and feeling intimidated. He's seen Levi naked plenty of times at this point, but usually at night, under the covers or around them. And Eren practically worships the man's body as much as Levi dotes on his, but seeing Levi's physique this early in the morning, plainly showcased as if it's something normal, is making Eren antsy. He stares at Levi's back, observes how the suds fall down and travel down his muscles. His gaze falls lower and he focuses on the dimples on Levi's ass, breath catching between his lips.  
  
He wants to grab it. Or smack it. Fuck, he doesn't know exactly what he wants to do, but he wants to do _something_.  
  
Levi turns around and Eren's face probably has guilt written all over it. Levi stares at him strangely. "What is it?"  
  
Eren licks his lips. "You're really good-looking."  
  
Levi rolls his eyes. "Come here. Let me wash your hair."  
  
Eren bends his knees so Levi can wash his scalp. It's as therapeutic as he had remembered; they haven't done this since their first date, and though Eren had been feeling self-conscious about his body on prominent display, after a couple minutes of Levi running his hands through his hair, Eren thinks maybe he can get used to these shared showers.  
  
Unless this is just a one-time thing. It's time for Eren to suck up.  
  
"Thanks for letting me do this," he says with his eyes closed. Levi removes his fingers from Eren's scalp and moves him in front of the water. Eren then roughly rubs all the suds out of his hair. "I guess I should have near-death experiences more often, if it gets me stuff like this."  
  
"Don't even joke like that," Levi harshly orders, though it just makes Eren's grin grow wider.  
  
He continues combing his fingers through his wet hair. "I'm serious, though. Hey, Levi, next time I have a close call, can we have sex instead?"  
  
"Shut up," Levi responds, and Eren softly laughs to himself. They revel in silence, save for the rushing water, for a minute or two.  
  
And then, Levi... speaks.  
  
"Do you really want to have sex?"  
  
Eren slowly removes his hands from his hair and turns to regard him.  
  
Levi's face isn't giving him much. Damn. This might just be one of those off-color jokes that Levi makes, the ones Eren never understands but have Levi chuckling to himself for minutes.  
  
Except Levi usually starts laughing by now. But he's not. Levi is still staring. Eren dumbly stands under the water.  
  
"Are you.... joking?"  
  
Levi doesn't give him much of a reaction. "I'm genuinely asking."  
  
Eren must be dreaming this entire morning. There's no way Levi would proposition this. He's been preaching _opportune moments_ and _maturity_ and _patience_ since they've started dating. One close call can't be enough to tear the final wall between them. Eren shifts his eyes. "Um. If I say yes?"  
  
Levi moves forward to stand under the shower head. He lifts his head and runs a hand through his hair, then shakes off the droplets at the ends of his strands. "Then we get to talk about it," he answers with his eyes closed.  
  
It's not a yes. The promise of a discussion isn't exactly a good sign either, but Eren will take what he can get. He smiles widely, and hugs Levi from behind. "Let's talk about it then," he says excitedly. "When can we do it? Right now? Are you serious? I still think you're joking. Levi, _fuck_ , I've been waiting forever --"  
  
Levi grunts but weakly struggles against Eren's grasp. "Calm down, Eren."  
  
Eren kisses the side of Levi's face. "Let's do it now."  
  
"Eren..."  
  
"I'm serious," he says. Eren's words naturally fall out, threading a surprisingly good argument, he thinks. He can't fuck this up. "Think about it. It's early, so everyone is still asleep. We're in the shower, so it won't be too dirty... and the water will probably drown out all the other sounds. _Levi_... We've waited nearly two months. What if something happens later today or tomorrow --"  
  
"Stop saying that," Levi repeats. Eren stays quiet but he thinks Levi is considering everything he's just spouted out of horny desperation. Shit, he's never been so close to convincing Levi to finally do this. His heart is beating fast and he holds in his breath.  
  
He waits.  
  
"Eren," Levi says in a low voice. Eren moves his head to listen closely. "Go get the bottle in my night stand drawer."  
  
Fucking. Success.  
  
Eren nods against Levi's shoulders and tries to remain calm. "Yeah, okay. I'll be back."  
  
Eren barely remembers to dry his feet on Levi's shower mat, but he manages to stomp on it a couple times before bolting back into Levi's bedroom to retrieve the bottle of lubrication they've been using. Eren is freezing. He's wet and bare-ass naked, and if anyone were watching, they'd laugh at how much of a dumbass Eren looks like at the moment, but he doesn't even care. He's about to have sex with his _boyfriend_ Levi, finally. After fantasizing about it, wishing it, wanting it, asking for it, he's finally going to do it. It all sounds strange still, out of a wet dream he's had numerous times before, but fuck it all. Eren's cock is hardening already, he's too excited. And it takes him less than a minute to get back to the bathroom, and return into Levi's square shower.  
  
He looks around to gauge the amount of space they have and notices Levi's moved aside all their shampoo bottles and soaps. Levi looks at Eren, eyes flicking down, and amusement takes over his features as he looks at Eren's cock. "Already?"  
  
"Shut up," Eren says, the demand coming out as a whine. He turns Levi back around and drops the bottle by Levi's feet. Eren can't hide how eager he is at all; he kisses the side of Levi's face again, and his hands start roaming across the expanse of Levi's chest. Levi's body starts responding, and he crooks his neck so Eren's breath hits his ears, hot and heavy.  
  
"Eren," Levi says. "How do you want to do this?"  
  
Eren thinks he means positioning, so he moves them against the shower wall, his cock pressing up against Levi's ass. He kisses the back of Levi's neck and Levi chuckles.  
  
"You're fucking me, then?" Levi asks.  
  
Oh. Eren stops planting kisses on Levi's neck and pauses. "Wait, is that okay?"  
  
"It's your first time," Levi mutters, half-turning his head to speak to Eren. "I want it to be comfortable for you. So do whatever you want, I won't lead you through this." Levi turns his head back to the wall but then swings back to look at him. "But you need to prep me. Do you understand me, Eren? Use your fingers and -- _Mm_."  
  
Eren leans in to kiss him, long and slow and deep. When he pulls back, he licks his lips and smiles. "I got it, Levi. Trust me."  
  
Though if Eren were honest with himself, he might not have this. He bends down and picks up the lubrication bottle, meanwhile Levi braces himself further against the wall, slides his hands down along the shower wall and folds his body in half, sticking his ass out.  
  
It's on full display for Eren, and Eren unconsciously bites his lower lip at the sight. He reaches out and grabs a cheek to roughly massage it, so firm and supple. Levi leans in to the touch. So he wants this too, Eren thinks. He exhales and tries to tone down his enthusiasm.  
  
Eren opens the bottle, and coats his fingers with as much lubrication as he can, until it's dripping off his hand. He has experience with this, so he relaxes as he slowly wriggles one finger inside Levi. Levi reacts with a hissed breath. "Good," Levi says. "Keep going, Eren."  
  
Eren slides his finger in a couple times, but he knows he won't get a good response from Levi with just one. He curls his fingers when he adds another one, and when he hits the spot, Levi's lower body twitches. So far, so good.  
  
Levi keeps leaning back into Eren's fingers, and when there are three inside him, he rocks back and forth and tries to get them deeper. Eren notices this and gives a short laugh.  
  
"Are you hard, Levi?" he asks. His voice is obvious with desire.  
  
"What do you think?" Levi answers with a slight buck of his hips. "Remember to curl - _mmm_. Eren -- _shit_. When you think you're ready, you can -- _start_."  
  
"Am I doing good so far?" Eren teasingly asks. He takes a step in and wraps his arms around Levi's waist, hand reaching for his cock. Levi lets out a small groan when Eren touches him, and arches his back, positioning himself until Eren's cock is pressed into him.  
  
"Yes," Levi utters. "You are. But don't go dragging this out, Eren. You hear me? Everyone will wake up soon. We're wasting water."  
  
"Are you saying this so I can start already?" Eren asks with a grin. Levi manages to turn his head to glare but Eren starts sliding his cock between Levi's cheeks, and Levi closes his eyes and shudders.  
  
"Just hurry up," he groans, turning back around. Eren drips more lubrication on his cock before letting the bottle drop on the tile floor. He sighs and braces himself, closes his eyes and keeps teasing Levi for a couple more seconds, slowly rubbing his dick along Levi's entrance. He's not trying to be cruel, not anymore. But the tension is building again. What if he's not good at this? What if he can't last? What if Levi doesn't like any of it?  
  
Eren tightens his hold on Levi. _Fuck it_ , Eren thinks, and presses his tip into Levi's entrance, pushing it in.  
  
Eren lets out a long, drawn-out moan and stays still for several seconds. He curses and presses further, pushes until his cock fills up Levi. "Oh fuck," he cries. "Oh _fuck, fuck fuck_."  
  
"That's it, Eren," Levi grunts, and Eren is somehow still conscious enough to notice how throaty the man's voice has gotten in a matter of seconds. "Go on. _Shit_. Start moving. Move for me, Eren."  
  
But Eren is already losing it. He knew it'd feel good. He knew it'd feel _tight_ , and he hoped it would unravel Levi, like he wanted it to. But everything is _warm_ , everything is _hot_ and _so fucking tight_ , and maybe they shoud have switched to cold water because Eren's body temperature is quickly rising. He moans again, and when he's sure he won't immediately start slamming into Levi, he slides out.  
  
"Now thrust back in, slowly," Levi grits.  
  
"Is that - Levi, it -- "  
  
Levi brings his right arm back in an attempt to pull Eren in. "Fuck me, Eren. You're doing good. Come on, Eren. Push it in and fuck me."  
  
With renewed determination from just hearing how bad Levi wants this, Eren pushes back in with a groan. His fingers are pressing hard on Levi's flesh, but Levi doesn't say anything. Eren tries to start a rhythm then, and thrusts out and in, roughly, clumsily, crying out at how good Levi's ass feels around him.  
  
Eren should probably try different angles, maybe, but he can't stop himself from repeatedly slamming in, staccato, wet flesh against wet flesh as he fucks Levi impatiently.  
  
But Levi is enjoying this, at least he moves to meet Eren's thrusts when Eren keeps slipping out, and he raises himself on the balls of his feet to, Eren thinks, create a good angle for them both. Levi continues his encouragement, albeit his delivery of his words gets gruffer, more curt, and at one point he's interrupted when a sharp yell rips out from his lungs that figuratively makes Eren's chest puff up.  
  
"Do that again," Eren pants.  
  
"Keep going, Eren. _Eren_ , Eren, that's... Keep... _Good_."  
  
All of a sudden Levi straightens himself up, and Eren slips out. He impulsively moves to push Levi back down into fucking position again, but Levi turns around, and kisses him.  
  
"Get on the floor. Lie down."  
  
Eren doesn't question it, but he looks at the shower floor and tries determining how he can manage that in such a confined space.  
  
"Sit," Levi orders, and he pushes Eren's shoulders down. Eren sits down against the wall and Levi gets on the ground as well, crawling over Eren's body until Eren finally understands what Levi wants to do.  
  
Eren spreads his legs, and Levi straddles him until he's practically sitting on his lap. Levi reaches around him and Eren tentatively holds on to Levi's waist again. Levi's hand is on his cock, and he aligns it with his entrance.  
  
Eren is looking at him when his gaze returns. Levi lowers himself, inch by inch, slowly on Eren's cock and he sees Levi's eyes shut while his mouth opens, wet hair clinging to his forehead that Eren is inclined to believe is sweat.  
  
Eren is deep inside Levi in this new position. He licks his lips, tries to stifle a moan. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Perfect," Levi breathes. He ruts against Eren's stomach, his cock stiff and swollen, trapped between their bodies. He lifts himself up from Eren's cock then, only to sharply sit back down.  
  
Eren groans and slinks down against the wall until he _is_ laying down now, his head the only thing propped up. His hands find Levi's ass again and he helps lead Levi back up and down on his cock, slowly, then faster as they find their momentum again.  
  
Having Levi ride him is a more difficult position, and Eren is straining to meet Levi's thrusts at this angle, but Levi.... _Fuck_.  
  
Levi is breaking, that much is obvious. He tries to hide it for the first minute, but his jaw keeps dropping with every cry he accidentally emits. " _Eren_ , yes. _Eren_ , right there. Harder. _Harde_ _r_!" Levi uses his name like a mantra, in different volumes, between short cries of pleasure and one low, guttural moan that Eren is sure Levi doesn't realize he releases.

Eren knows he's hit Levi's prostate when he downright yells, louder than Eren often is, and flings his head back. He stills himself but Eren takes control and keeps going, and Levi lets out two more consecutive cries, eyes shut tightly closed as Eren thrusts. Levi's done. He's unraveled, and Eren starts laughing, feeling incredibly pleased with himself.  
  
"Fuck, that's so hot," Eren says. "You're so fucking hot, Levi, keep - keep moaning and I'll - I'll - _Fuck_ , I'm gonna come soon." But Levi doesn't look like he hears him. Levi's in another world, head tilted to the ceiling, fluctuating from silent screams to guttural yells.  
  
All of a sudden, without warning, Levi's hand reaches between their bodies and he starts pumping his cock, continuously letting out terse shouts of pleasure. " _Eren_ ," he yells, and Eren knows what's about to happen.  
  
"Levi, wait for --"  
  
" _Eren_!"  
  
Strings of clear fluid splash between them, on Levi's hand, his chest, Eren's chest. Eren feels something hit his cheek as well, and he'd assume it's just shower water if their current positions hadn't forced them out of the shower head's stream.  
  
Eren stops moving, and Levi slumps down, gently falling to his side. Eren's cock pulls out, but before Eren realizes what's happening, Levi resettles next to him, his head by Eren's hips and he takes his cock in his mouth.  
  
Eren thrusts into Levi's throat, and Levi, still dazed from his orgasm, looks up hungrily at Eren. His grey eyes look tired, satisfied, content, and the heady stare along with Levi's swirling tongue around his cock get him to the edge.  
  
Eren thinks about Levi screaming his name as he came just now, and Eren does the same.  
  
His legs shake and Levi swallows him all, as he usually does. Levi pulls back and wipes the corners of his mouth.  
  
Eren pants and catches his breath while Levi lies down next to him, the shower still running as if nothing clandestine had just happened in its presence. Eren looks at the bottles, scattered around the area now. Eren hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Sorry," Levi mumbles after a while. He sighs.  
  
Oh. _Right_. That was.... _Yeah_. Eren turns to him and slowly starts to grin.  
  
"What was _that_?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Eren doesn't get up from his position. "I've never seen you so... so... _wow_."  
  
Levi starts to scowl and it prompts him to get up from the tile floor, albeit a little reluctantly. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You were louder than me! Did you hear yourself? I don't think any running shower could have drowned that out, Levi." Eren starts to laugh. "Look, you're still shaking."  
  
"No, I'm not," Levi defensively responds. He walks under the stream and wipes down the remainders of sex still on his body. "Get up, or we'll be running late."  
  
"No," Eren says from the floor. Levi kicks at his spread out legs, but Eren doesn't move. "I was good, wasn't I? It was my first time and I was great! Admit it!"  
  
"Eren..." Levi growls. "Get the fuck up."  
  
Eren finally listens and picks himself up off the floor. He bear-hugs Levi from behind, water hitting both of their faces. "Aren't you lucky to have such a good lay as a boyfriend."  
  
"I'm breaking up with you."  
  
" _Ohhh, Eren. Eren! Eren! You're the best_!" Eren repeats in a high-pitched voice. Levi pushes Eren off him and swiftly slides open the shower door. He grabs his towel and leaves in a huff.  
  
But Eren continues laughing. Even when they finish getting ready in silence, and Levi storms out of the room. Even at breakfast, when Levi refuses to look at him, and Hanji keeps giving them wolfish glances while the others tensely eat their porridge.  
  
Eren laughs.  
  
Besides. Levi approaches him before dinner, and tells him they'll be skipping it in favor of... other things.  
  
Ha. He knew Levi wouldn't stay mad past five hours.


End file.
